All Of This
by brooklynbridge
Summary: As much as he thought that she would never feel like that for him.. she did. Now that their together, things keep happening that pull them further apart. Can they get through it all in the end? KatieFreddy!
1. Default Chapter

All Of This  
Chapter One  
Default Chapter

* * *

Freddy walked into math class, late as usual. Katie and Summer laughed when they noticed him come in. He shook his head and snared at the two until he took his seat on the other side of the room.   
  
Katie looked back from her seat beside Summer and looked at Freddy. He just kinda sat there, looking at her too, until she quickly looked back at the board and what the teacher was saying.   
  
Freddy blushed inside when she turned away. She always seemed to do that. Look back at him and then just turn away. He never really understood why she'd always do that. He didn't seem to care. Freddy had always thought that Katie was the most beautiful girl at Horace Green.   
  
At lunch, Summer and Zach cuddled together as they ate their lunch. The teachers always frowned upon them, but they didn't care. They were in their eighth grade at Horace Green and they wanted to enjoy the teachers going easy on them while they could.  
  
The gang had grown up, as they were all 13 and just finishing the eighth grade. They'd come a long way since they first started the band. They had a lot of gigs going all the time, and they still seemed to love it, and they were closer than ever.   
  
After school, Katie walked home with Freddy since they lived right down the street from eachother.   
  
They walked up the street, approaching Katie's house.  
  
"Wanna come in and check out my new Zeppelin CD? It's awesome..." Katie asked him.   
  
He hesitated before saying, "Sure.."  
  
They walked inside the house, putting their shoes and back packs in the front hallway. They walked upstairs to Katie's room as she walked over to her CD player and grabbed the case for Freddy to look at.   
  
"Awesome," he said, sitting down on her bed as he looked.

He grabbed his drum sticks that he always left in her room when they'd hang out and play stuff together. He started drumming the beat to the song on the floor.  
  
"Do you ever stop?" she asked him.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked.  
  
"Drumming everywhere and on everything?"  
  
"No.." he said calmly as he went on.   
  
All of a sudden, Katie heard her mom shouting at her from downstairs. She rushed over to her CD played to turn down the music.  
  
"Yeah mom?" she shouted.  
  
"Can you please put the hose in to finish filling up the pool?" she asked.   
  
"Fine!" she said, shutting off her stereo and walking downstairs, Freddy following her.  
  
"So when can we go swimming?" he asked her, hopping down the stairs behind her.  
  
"Probably by Saturday... wanna come over?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" he said. He couldn't resist swimming. He loved it. He had a pool too, but it wasn't as big as the one she was getting. Maybe it was a slight advantage if it was at Katie's house. And Katie was there.  
  
They walked outside as Katie pulled the hose off of the holder and dragged it over to the pool. It still had the watering connection on it. She knew how to get it off, but she was bored and was looking for something fun to do. She also loved bothering Freddy. What better of a way to bother him than pretend that you don't know how to get a hose to work and spray him with it? There wasn't.  
  
She pretend to fiddle with it and try to get it off. It was only a simple task of twisting it, but she made it look harder.   
  
"Posh, this is no work for you.. step aside."  
  
"Duey really shouldn't have given us nicknames..." she said as she laughed, and pulled it back from him. She fiddled with it some more until,- WOOSH! She drenched Freddy with water.  
  
"Katie! What are you doing!?" he shouted.  
  
"Calm down, Spazzee Magee!" she said as she laughed, and he had to laugh with her.   
  
He grabbed the hose from her, spraying her all over. Then, they had a fight over who would spray who next. They went back and forth until both of them were totally drenched from head to toe and laughing on the ground.   
  
Then, they both noticed that they were just laying there, looking at eachother as water dripped off of their faces. As the moment got weirder and even more uncomfortable, Freddy sat up.  
  
"So, excited for highschool?" he asked.  
  
She sat up, replying, "Yeah... I can't wait for all the new people to meet."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait for all the girls! They'll be chasing me like crazy. It'll be great..." he said, drifting off to think about it.   
  
That's so like Freddy Jones. To full of himself to function. He bugged Katie so much sometimes, but at others, she felt like he was the best thing in her life. He was her best friend, and he had been since the first grade. They would bug eachother all the time, but then they'd have moments just like that. They'll end up just staring at eachother, then one of them will end the moment and go on with something else and things will be aqward.   
  
Everyone knew that they both liked eachother. It was so obvious. Even when they got into fights, you could tell that they both liked eachother so much. They just... always had.   
  
"Katie!" Summer shouted as she walked around the side of her house, walking beside Zach.   
  
"Hey!" Katie stood up and ran over to her. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Zach and I just wanted to see what you guys were up to," she said with a smile that she was intending to mean as 'has he made a move?' , 'have you admitted that you are obsessed with eachother yet?'.   
  
"Nothing..." Katie laughed. "We were just filling up the pool and then I killed him in a water fight!" she laughed as she looked at Freddy and he gave her an evil look.  
  
"No way!" he shouted. "I won and you know it!" he laughed as he pushed her and started to tickle her.   
  
"Stop it Freddy! Stop it! Agh!" she laughed as he tickled her around her stomach. Her wet dark brown hair swung around as she tried to get away. Then, she jumped on his back after she chased him and took him down to the ground and started tickling him right back.   
  
"They're pathetic. Is it not too obvious that they like eachother?" Summer laughed as she whispered to Zach.   
  
"I know. We have to do something about it or hopefully they'll do something themselves," he replied back in a low whisper.   
  
"What about the gig we have this weekend?" Summer reminded him. "We have to do something."  
  
"Sure..." he said. Then, they noticed that Freddy and Katie were standing right in front of them looking straight at them.   
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Katie asked, laughing inside knowing that she knew they were talking about her and Freddy.  
  
"Yeah... don't need to keep us out of everything..." Freddy said as he knudged Zach on the shoulder.   
  
"Oh, we were just talking about the gig this weekend and how much fun it's gonna be. You guys excited?" Summer asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Katie exclaimed. "There's this guy that I talked to at one of our last shows and I gave him tickets to come see this one. I'm so excited to see him! He plays bass too and he said that he'd come over to show me some stuff," she said as she smiled at Summer.  
  
"What's his name?" Zach asked.   
  
"Uhh.. Kyle Ashton," she replied as she smiled.   
  
"Cool... can't wait to meet him!" Summer smiled as she and Zach walked with Katie and Freddy inside.   
  
"Ugh.. you guys can put on the TV or something, I gotta go change into some dry clothes," she said as she started to walk upstairs. "Oh, Freddy, do you want some clothes? You can borrow some of my brothers if you want," she asked.  
  
"Oh, no thanks..." he said quietly and to himself.   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "He won't care..."   
  
He just nodded his head in a way of saying 'no'.   
  
She didn't know what was up with him. She just went on upstairs to change.  
  
"Freddy.. what's up with you?" Zach asked as they sat on the couch.   
  
"Nothing.. I'm fine."  
  
"You don't seem like you are! You've never acted like this before..." said Summer as she leaned into Zach's chest and rested her head.   
  
"Look, I'm fine guys. Just forget about it, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine-" Zach replied as he backed off and sat with Summer.   
  
Freddy then got up and went to the front door. "Where are you going Magee?" he asked.  
  
"Home. I just remember that I had to do something for my mom," he grabbed his skateboard and his backpack and opened the door, "I'll see ya guys later..." he said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Just then, Katie walked down the stairs as she looked at the couch and it was only Zach and Summer.   
  
"Where did Freddy go?" she asked them.  
  
"Oh, he left and said that he had to do something..." Summer replied as she held the remote and flipped through the channels. Katie stood there as she could see him skateboarding down the road in a furious way. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. All of sudden, he just started to ignore her and act weird. She wanted to know why, and she would find out.

* * *

(A/N: Hey! Well, this is my first School of Rock fic. I don't really know if it's good or not so could you guys please let me know!? Reviews with suggestions are always welcome! Please no flamers! Thx a bunch! BrOoKe) 


	2. With All Of This I Know Now

(A/N: Hey! Just to let you all know, this is a song fic from the song "All Of This" by Blink 182. I'll probably just do a line from the song for every chapter and end the story with the last line of the song. You get it? Great. OK, well about the review from 'swimmerkitti': first of all, if it makes you happy I changed the way you spell 'Zack' in my second chapter and second, who really cares what age I said they are? MAYBE they DO all have birthdays after June? We don't know that. Third, well, yet again, I will continue to change to the RIGHT spelling of the characters names just for you. Although it doesn't seem to matter much to me. And last, everyone makes small spelling mistakes in fanfics and I don't really care myself if I do. There wasn't that much spelling errors. I checked.The prgoram I use for my writing doesn't have spell check and I don't exactly want to download the one off of here. All of that was not intended in anyway to be rude or mean. I don't want you to go thinking that I won't accept your comments or constructive criticism. I just kinda thought that yours was just stuff that kinda maybe bugs you when you read stories? I don't know... it's just what I think. I thank you for the constructive criticism. Really, all I care about in stories is that they have a good plot and it's well written work. Spelling and going to check the movie with subtitles for the right names (when really you could just watch the credits)... I don't care about it that much. And I don't even have the movie. (yet.) But yet again, I hope you'll still read my story and maybe it will be better for you in the second chapter. But anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and PLZ review! BrOoKe)

* * *

All Of This  
Chapter Two  
With All Of This I Know Now

* * *

On Friday, Freddy walked into class, late as usual. Katie and Summer laughed as he took his seat a few desks back from Katie. Katie looked back, she was going to ask him why he left the other day, but when she did he wouldn't make eye contact with her. He just wouldn't look at her. Katie could tell that he was trying not to, or else he would've noticed her by now. He always used to.   
  
After school, she ran up to him in the halls and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" she said, cheerfully as he kept his dull attitude and ignored her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why were you trying to avoid looking at me in math class today?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't. I just didn't see you."   
  
"Freddy, I know that's a lie. I was only sitting a few seats down and we always talk to eachother during math. You always see."  
  
"Well, I didn't today," he replied.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" she asked him, walking in front of him so that she made him look at her.   
  
"Acting like what?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Why do you keep ignoring me and acting all sad around me, like you don't even want to be around me?"   
  
"Look, Katie, I-"  
  
"Katie. Katie!" Summer called from down the hall as she pushed through the crowd to come get Katie. "Katie!" she said as she ran up to her. "I've been looking all over for you!" she then noticed Freddy as he started walking away with a sad look on his face.   
  
Katie shook her head as she stood there, cross armed looking at Freddy leave and turn the corner. "What's wrong with him?" Summer asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I was just about to find out."   
  
"Oh, well, don't worry about him. He's too stupid to notice that you like him and he knows that he likes you," she said as she wrapped her arm around Katie's and walked down the hallway.  
  
"He doesn't like me, Summer. And, I don't like him. We're just friends..." as she said that, she knew inside that she did. She just... didn't want him to know for some reason.   
  
"Okay... please let me stop you there. First of all, I know that Freddy likes you. And, second, I know that you like him. It's more obvious everytime that you guys are together. Please just admit that you like him!?" she pleaded.  
  
Katie paused there for a second. Thinking it over in her head thousands of times over. "So, aren't you so excited to meet Kyle?" she asked.  
  
Summer was confused. "What? Why won't you answer me Katie?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, look, it's Zack. I've gotta go talk to him about something in math class... I'll see you later!" she said as she walked off down the halls in the whirlwind of people.   
  
Summer stood there, then got an idea. She walked around the corner of the hall and down around another few corners. She saw Freddy standing outside, leaning against the wall with his skateboard in hand.   
  
"Hey, Freddy..." she said, walking up to him.   
  
"Hey..." he said.   
  
"So, what's up with you and Katie?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing's up.." he replied.  
  
"Freddy.. I know something's up," she paused. "Why did you walk out on her the other day?"   
  
"I told you I had to do something!" he said, walking away.  
  
"I know and you know that that was not the reason."  
  
"Summer.. just leave me alone, okay?" he asked.  
  
She stopped walking and looked at him. "This is because of Kyle, isn't it?" she asked.   
  
He turned around and looked at her.   
  
"Why don't you just tell Katie how you really feel?" Summer asked.   
  
"You don't understand how many times that I've tried. Everytime that I try to, someone else comes up or gets into the conversation. There's just no use.... I'm just giving up," he said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Would you want Katie to give up on you?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her. He had nothing to say. He didn't know what to say. He just hesitated to speak, and then put his skateboard down to go home.   
  
"You know you wouldn't want her to.." she said as he just glanced back and then continued down the street.  
  
That night was the night of one of their first gigs, Freddy had to be around Katie... and Kyle, too.  
  
She didn't exactly know what to say to him anymore. He had nothing to say to her, as he obviously was trying to avoid her as much as possible.   
  
They would walk past eachother, as one would look away and the other would look and one would look as the other looked away. It was like their way of communicating somehow. They both knew it was going on.   
  
After an awesome show, Freddy was putting his drums away as he noticed Katie standing in the auditorium with some guy... it was Kyle.   
  
He looked over as he noticed that it was Freddy.  
  
"Oh, hey Freddy!" he said.   
  
Freddy just kind of looked around and kept going with his drums.  
  
Katie walked up behind Kyle, "You guys know eachother?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, well our parents used to be like best friends when we were little." Freddy tried to ignore the fact that Katie was staring at him, wondering why he never mentioned that he knew Kyle. "Didn't he tell you?"   
  
"No.. he seemed to have missed that..." she said, looking at him as he nervously put his drums away and then, walked off.  
  
As Katie finished talking to Kyle, she ran around to try and find Freddy when she finally found him listening to his walkman in the prep room backstage.   
  
She knocked on the door as he didn't look back and knew that it was her. She walked in and sat down beside him. She looked at his walkman sitting in his lap and turned down the volume completely.   
  
He looked at her with a disappointed look and turned it back up. Then, she turned it back down again as he got frustrated and took off his headphones.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
She just looked at him as she sat there. "Why didn't you tell me about Kyle?"  
  
"I didn't know it was that Kyle..." he said.   
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
He looked at her, deep into her dark brown eyes. "I know Kyle. I know that he's good at everything and just exactly what every girl wants. They all just seem to fall for him and I knew that if you met him, he would get you right away without you even thinking twice about it. Obviously, he did."  
  
She looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Freddy Jones was never the kind of guy to speak up and say what he actually thinks and feels about a person. She thought that he was always a person that had to look the right way and be the right person so that no matter what, he was liked.  
  
"Freddy..." she began. She was scared to say it. She was scared that if she did say something, she would lose the entire friendship that she and Freddy had had for such a long time. She didn't want to lose that... but she knew she had to take the chance. "you've got me. You always have had me. There's never been a time that you didn't." She was so happy to have gotten it out. To have said what she had always wanted to say to him. "Kyle is cool... but nowhere near as cool as you or as fun to be around as you. The thing is... he isn't you."  
  
His heart sank. Right to the bottom of his stomach. Then, he took the chance as he leaned in and finally, one of their moments ended in a way that they had always wanted it to end... with a kiss.  
  
(PLZ REVIEW!!!) 


	3. Everything Inside of My Head

(A/N: Hey! Thx for all of your great reviews! I'm glad you're all liking it. Well, I'm not exactly sure where to take it from here, but I've kinda got an idea. Suggestions are always welcome, and please review as always! Thx a bunch! BrOoKe)

* * *

All Of This  
Chapter Three  
Everything Inside of My Head

* * *

Katie pulled back. Freddy wondered what was wrong. Did he not do something right? Did she not want to kiss him? All these thoughts were running through his head faster than he could comprehend. He didn't know what to do, or what to say.   
  
"Uhh.." he said. That was all that he could get out. She just kind of sat there, looking unsure of herself, her eyes wide open in some sort of shock. He didn't know what to do. Then, he just got up from where he was sitting and began to walk out of the room.   
  
"Wait!" she called to him, as he turned around, trying to make it not too obvious that he did it as fast as he could.   
  
He gave her a questioning look. He didn't know what she was doing.   
  
"Uhh..." she paused and looked at him. She got up from her seat and walked over to him. "I can't do this..." she said as she walked around him and ran out of the room. He could tell that she was about to cry. He didn't know what was up with her.   
  
He stood there, questionably. Then, he took his instincts and ran after her.   
  
As they ran by, the rest of the band which was sitting there all wondered what was going on. They were just discussing the show together and then all they saw was at first Katie running out with tears all down her face and then Freddy chasing after her. They always knew that they had liked eachother, but neither of them had ever actually told anyone but Zack or Summer.   
  
Freddy ran, chasing after Katie trying to keep up with where she was going. Finally, he caught up with her at the back of the building just as she ran out the door.   
  
"Katie!" he shouted, as he grabbed her arm to pull her around. She turned around, giving into his pull. He looked deep into her dark brown eyes as she tried to look away from him and avoid his eye contact. She had mascara running down her cheeks as she wiped away each tear, almost trying to hide them from him, even though they were so evident. "Why are you running? What's wrong?" he paused and looked at her. "I thought... I thought I had you?"  
  
She looked at him. Making it obvious that she wasn't trying to look away. She was locked into his longingful stare as she was lost in the moment. She was lost in her mind full of thoughts, as so many of them were rushing through her mind every second.   
  
"Freddy.." she began. But, she just couldn't finish. For some reason, the words just wouldn't flow out of her, as much as she knew she wanted them to. She didn't like not telling Freddy things. He was her best friend.   
  
"What Katie?!" he asked. Then, all of a sudden, rain started falling on them. It came crashing down as the silence grew so much as they could hear every single rain drop giving its own sound.   
  
The rain seemed to wash away the mascara off her face, but it also seemed to soak both of them until they were completely soaking wet and they didn't even seem to notice.   
  
Katie looked up at the sky, saw all the drops falling from the sky. She just seemed to keep staring up and she just kept doing so until Freddy grabbed her hand. She looked down, and looked at him.   
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me," he said loudly, trying to get his voice through to her through the rain.   
  
She stood there. Questioning herself inside her head of whether she should just keep to herself and try to get things back to the way they were when they were just friends. She didn't want to lose that. The thing was, Katie was all about risks. She would do _anything_. The thing she wasn't willing to do though... was losing Freddy.   
  
"If having you means that at some point losing you... I won't do it." She finally said it.   
  
He looked at her. He thought that it was about the kiss. Well, he did until she started running away and he truely didn't think that he was that bad of a kisser. Then, he finally got back to his senses and to Katie.  
  
"What?" he asked her. He didn't understand.   
  
She paused, as he couldn't tell if the water streaming down her cheeks was the rain or her tears. "Freddy..." she paused again. She was full of pauses. Moments. Moments where she thought twice, maybe even three or four times over about what she was going to say. Speaking to Freddy was full of moments like that. 'Cause when she was around him, she could barely think straight. "Freddy... when you kissed me, I felt-" she paused again and then he got his thoughts back. _'Was it about the kiss!?'_. Then, he finally noticed that this was Katie... it had nothing to do with how he kissed. "I felt like I was just starting to lose you." He still didn't understand. "I'm afraid."   
  
"Afraid of _what_?" he asked. As stupid of a question he knew it was, he still didn't completely understand what she was trying to get through to him.   
  
"Afraid that I might lose you sooner or later and I can't stand to see that happen! You are my best friend Freddy and losing you, to me, is like losing the world."   
  
She thought that he was the world. Just that made him want to pass out right there. Katie Brown (a/n: I think thats her last name? I'm not sure.. don't hate me if it isn't!) thought that he was the world. God he knew he loved her.   
  
"Katie..." he spoke up of the silence that had taken over both of them.   
  
She looked up from her feet that she seemed to gaze on whenever she knew that he was looking at her. She stared into his deep brown eyes, as she could see all his love and care for her in them. Freddy Jones, the rebel and the wild drum player who always played it cool was showing true love and emotion towards her, just by looking at her in that certain way. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world... and she knew that she loved him.   
  
"You are _never_ going to lose me, Katie.." he said as she started to cry heavily. "I _promise_ you that wherever you go, I will always be there right with you and that whenever you need me, I'll be there... and no matter what, I am always going to be here for you. _No matter what_- and never forget that... I promise." He pulled her into a hug. They just seemed to stay like that for as long as they could remember. Soaking wet, they stood there and let the rain fall on them as Katie rested her head into the crest of his neck and she seemed to cry her fears of losing him away.   
  
Then, she heard it. She didn't think that she had at first, but then she realised, he had said it. It made her feel like the world, just like he was the world to her.   
  
"I love you... Katie," he said as they were still hugging. She stood there in his embrace, and then she looked up at him as the rain poured down on them both... and said it right back.   
  
"I love you, too... Freddy,"

* * *

(A/N: Well, how did you like it? I know it was kinda a drag on chapter... but i wanted something like that to happen between them and so now i got that done but Im kinda short on ideas right now for future chapters. I need all your help! Please, suggestions, as always, are welcome!! I kinda hope in a way i left you hanging for wanting more! If you don't want more.. and you want less... well i guess that you don't get a STAR. Yes, thats right... STARS are now up for grabs. Maybe.... if you give me a great idea that i love for my next chapter, you get a STAR and a dedication! I just really hope that you all kinda get where im trying to go with this.. mostly, i need ideas for a twisting event that can happen in future chapters! I think i know what im doing with the next few.. so thx a bunch for all your reviews and i can't wait to hear from you all!! MWAH! BrOoKe) 


	4. It All Just Goes to Show How

(A/N: I just want to let you know, this is a VERY short chapter, so bare with me. And, I just wanted to let you all know, I'm not going to make Freddy this huge rebel and punk kid when he's going out with Katie, he's going to be the sweet, caring kinda guy with a sense of humour (towards Katie) and then his normal self to everyone else. Thx a bunch and plz review!)

* * *

All Of This  
Chapter Four  
It All Just Goes to Show How

* * *

The next few days flew by like crazy. Freddy and Katie were together. They both still couldn't believe it. They had both liked eachother for the longest time, but never got it out to eachother. Though, most of the band didn't even have to be told, they all could tell just by how they acted together. They were inseperable, and they spent every moment they could together.   
  
One of their gigs had just ended, and everyone was cleaning up their stuff... except for Katie and Freddy. The DJ had put on a CD for them while they cleaned up, and they were slow dancing together to Stairway to Heaven. They just danced there forever (considering the song is around 8 minutes long on the recording, and live, it's about 15), smiling at eachother, barely being able to take their eyes of eachother as every now and then, Freddy would kiss her on the nose or on her forehead... or on the lips.   
  
"They're so lucky..." Summer sighed as all the girls just sat there watching them.   
  
"I know, I would die to have what they have..." replied Alicia.   
  
"I know... it would be like a dream," said Michelle.   
  
"Why can't there be any great guys at our school?" Tomika asked.  
  
"I agree, no one would be like Freddy is to Katie around here," said Eleni.  
  
"Well, we're going to highschool next year, so maybe there will be?!" Marta replied.  
  
They all looked at her, "Aww..." they sighed all at once and then went back to cleaning up.   
  
When the song finally ended, they just kept standing there and dancing until Summer walked up to the both of them.  
  
"C'mon guys! We need your help getting the stuff into the van." She grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her over to the side as Freddy smiled at her as he walked back to his drum set to start putting it away.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Katie!" Summer shrieked as she hugged her friend. "You guys are so unbelievably lucky!" She then sighed. "Geesh, I wish that Zach could at least someday just ask me out!" she begged as she pouted and Katie laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Summer, he'll come around someday."  
  
"Yeah, in ten years he'll come around! Uhh.. I don't even know why I like him! Why do I like him?!" she shrieked.   
  
"Calm down Summer! No time for stupid questions, we need to clean up.. remember?!" she said as she grabbed Summer and pulled her over to the stage to clean up.   
  
Just as everyone had finished cleaning up, there were still a few people in the hall since it hadn't closed yet, and the DJ was still set up. Then, they heard a voice come through the speakers, "Hey guys, time to have a late night party! Time for the band and the rest of the audience to get dancing!" he said as he put on some music and everyone ran to the dance floor. For a while, everyone was having a great time dancing to some fast music, but the whole time, Katie and Freddy seemed to be in their own world as they slow danced together in the middle of the floor. Just as everyone noticed, the DJ spoke up. "This song is dedicated to a very, very special couple,". Then, he put on the song "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden (A/N: Yeah, I know.. Savage Garden is from like 1990 but it's a slow song and the only one I can think of right now!).   
  
The rest of the night, Katie and Freddy couldn't spend five seconds away from eachother. It was like they were glued together and they just never wanted to leave eachother's side. In their minds at the moment, all that mattered was eachother, and there was nothing that could change that.

* * *

(A/N: Hey! Well, i know that that was VERY short, but its alright, i'll make up for it- I promise!! But, I'm thinkin of starting a new SOR fic. I think I kinda know what I wanna do with it, but i seriously NEED SUGGESTIONS! I'm blank and in total writers block. I can't think of anything for this story, so plz help me out! Anyways... I hope you all liked my REALLY boring chapter... lol but I'll try to bring great chapters in the future! Thx a bunch... BrOoKe) 


	5. Nothing I Know Changes Me At All

(A/N: A big THANK YOU to Nanners-77 for the idea of this chapter!!! Thank you SOOO MUCH! lol. And if you thought that it wasn't that good of a suggestion... it was great. (You may be able to see that from my reaction lol.) Well, here is my MUCH better chapter that I owe to you all!! Thx again! BrOoKe)

* * *

All Of This  
Chapter Five  
Nothing I Know Changes Me At All

* * *

(A/N: I need to try to explain some stuff about the days. Ok, in the first chapter, it's a Thursday, and then the second is a Friday, I mentioned that Freddy could come over to swim at Katie's on a Saturday.. and I have to work that one in. So, let's say that Katie had talked to him at the show on the Friday and said about how they had a show on Saturday and that they'd need to practice so let's go swimming on Monday (since they'd be totally dead from playing a show on the Saturday)!! Yay.. it all works out good. And by the way, that Friday was the last day of school! Ok.. it's all good now... so back to the story!! Happy Reading! BrOoKe)  
  
As Freddy woke up on Monday morning (or should I say... afternoon? It was 12:30.. ), he remembered that Katie had invited him over that day to go swimming instead of Saturday since they had a gig that night and they had to practice all day, and her pool was going to be ready. Excited as he was, he was more casual about it than anything since him and Katie were together. He couldn't even explain how happy he was, and he hoped that Katie was just as happy about it too.   
  
He walked out the front door around 2:30 with his surf shorts on and an ACDC t-shirt as he tossed his towel over his shoulder. He walked down his pathway and down the street a while until he reached Katie's house. He walked up to the front door, and just as he did, he heard a sound coming from the backyard. It sounded like Katie so he walked around the large sized house to see Katie in the pool already.   
  
Just as he was about to say 'hey'... he noticed that Katie wasn't alone. Kyle was there.   
  
"_Freddy_?" Katie looked up from splashing Kyle as she noticed that Freddy was standing in front of her backyard gate with his towel in hand and ready to go swimming.   
  
"_Kyle_?" he replied as he nodded his head toward the guy that was in the pool right next to her.   
  
"Umm... yeah, I called Kyle to come over swimming today. What's up?" she asked.  
  
He looked down at his feet and then back at her. "Uhh.. we were supposed to go swimming today, remember?" he asked her as she hit her forehead. "But it's alright... I'll just go."  
  
"No!" she shouted from the pool as she climbed out and ran over to him soaking wet.   
  
He turned around as he felt a wet hand touch his shoulder. "What?" he asked as he bolted around.   
  
"Stay." He looked at her as if to say no thanks. "We can all hang out together!" she said as she smiled to try and lighten up the mood of the scene.   
  
"Uhh.. I think I'll pass on that one. Thanks anyways.." Freddy said as he opened the gate and walked around to her front lawn to start walking back to his house.   
  
"Freddy! Wait!" she shouted from behind him as she tried to catch up to his fast paced walking. He didn't turn around to her call, so as the fast runner that she was, she caught up to him. "What's wrong with you? Why do you have such a problem with Kyle?" she asked him. "That's why you left my house before, wasn't it? You left right after I had said about Kyle coming to the show... why don't you like him? Have you ever even talked to him? He's a really nice guy.." she said as she walked at his pace behind him and he wouldn't turn around.   
  
"I'm so sure that he is, Katie..." he said as he kept on an upset face, used extreme sarcasm and walked as quick as he could and she continued to follow.   
  
"Freddy!" she said as she pulled his arm to turn him around.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"What is wrong?" she asked. "Can't I have a friend that's a guy?"  
  
"That's not the point Katie..." he said.   
  
"Then, Freddy, tell me _what is_?" she asked, hands on her hips.   
  
"The point is that you seem to want to be with Kyle more than with me," he said as she got a confused look on her face.   
  
"What are you talking about? I've spent the last three days completely with you for _every_ second of them! How can you say that I want to be with Kyle more than with you?!" she questioned as it took him no time to answer.   
  
"We were supposed to hang out today Katie... _remember_? On Thursday you invited me to come over this weekend so that we could hang out and go swimming? But, then on Friday at the gig, you said to come Monday because we had a gig on Saturday and Sunday we would be totally dead."  
  
"Look, Freddy, I just forgot. It was an honest mistake. Why would you ever think that I wouldn't want to spend time with you? I mean... Kyle's just a friend," she said.   
  
"Well, he obviously wants to be more than that with you."  
  
"Well, shouldn't you trust me enough even if he think of it that way?.. you should know that no matter what you're the one that I want to be with.. not Kyle."  
  
"That's the thing. I've known Kyle my whole life, and don't think that I haven't gotten to know a lot of details about Kyle."  
  
"Please, do share Freddy," she said as she waited for him to explain.   
  
"He just gets what he wants Katie. Some way.. he gets everything that he wants. He's always been like that," he said as she stood there unconvinced. "He takes advantage of girls, Katie.. and I don't want him to take advantage of you."  
  
"I'm not believing this Freddy.." she said as all of a sudden, Kyle came out from the backyard with a bottle of some sort in his hand.   
  
"Katie! C'mon back here! The parties just getting started!" he said as he took another drink out of the bottle.   
  
"Kyle go back into the backyard!" Freddy shouted as Kyle just kept coming closer to them.  
  
"Oh shut up Freddy! Stop trying hold on to that sad what you like to call _relationship_ that you _supposedly_ have with Katie! You can keep trying Jones... but heck, you'll never get the girl in the end.. that's what _I_ do!" he said as he took yet another sip of what looked like a bottle of Whiskey from Katie's house. It looked like he had drunk almost the entire thing which was a full bottle.   
  
All of sudden, Kyle came up behind Katie and started trying to kiss her as she pulled away as much as possible.   
  
"Kyle let go of her!" Freddy yelled as Kyle tried to force Katie to drink what was left of the Whiskey.   
  
"Kyle! Leave me alone! _Kyle_! _Let go_!" she shouted as she tried to get away from his tight grip. Freddy could see the tears welling up in her eyes. It was something that she had never thought would happen... how could she have? She barely knew Kyle. She was terrified.  
  
Then, Freddy made a decision. "Katie... look out.." he said, as he pulled back and followed through with a punch right into Kyle's nose as he fell to the ground. Katie ran over to Freddy and hugged him as tight as she could.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Freddy.. I should've believed you..." she said as she rested her head on his chest as he stood there holding her in his arms. She was shaking to death, which was either out of being scared or because she was still wet from the pool.   
  
"It's alright... you didn't know.. I mean, how could you have?" he said as he wrapped the towel he had in his hand around her and rubbed her so she was warm and made sure she was alright.   
  
He then bent down to Kyle and slapped his face a bit to wake him up. "Kyle.. wake up, man. C'mon... parties over. Wake up!" As he continued to tap him on the side of the face, he noticed that he wasn't waking up.   
  
"Katie!" Freddy called her over as she ran up to him.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she knelt down to Freddy.   
  
"Call 911..." he said as she got a shocked look on her face. He looked up at her into her deep brown eyes, "He's not breathing."  
  
A sudden wave of shock ran over her body as she finally got it to move as she ran inside to call 911.   
  
In no time, they had arrived and taken him to the hospital. Freddy and Katie sat on her front steps as Freddy had his arm around her and he was holding her in close as she sat there in her towel and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
A moment later, a paramedic/police officer that had stayed behind walked up over to Katie and Freddy and knelt down in front of them.  
  
"Okay, now I need you to tell me exactly what happened here today..." she said as Freddy looked at Katie and then back at the officer.   
  
"Well.." he began. "I had come over and then I needed to talk to Katie and we were out front for a while talking and then all of a sudden, Kyle came out from the backyard with that Whiskey bottle and it was almost empty."  
  
"It was full before.. since my parents had just gotten it at one of their parties they hold here." Katie started, almost shaking. "Then, he came up to me and put a tight grip around my neck, and I couldn't get free of his hold on me," she said, trying to hold back the tears. "He tried... kissing me.. and getting me to drink it but I tried to force him away... I coudln't get away from him..."  
  
"Until I decided to hit him because he wouldn't let her go..." Freddy stepped in as he looked at Katie. "It was all that I could think to do," he said as the officer stood up and thanked the two and told them that Kyle would be just fine.   
  
Just before the officer was about to leave, Katie remembered something from what happened and her and Freddy both ran up to the officer.   
  
"Officer!" Katie shouted as the woman stood up from out of her car.   
  
"Yes?" she replied.   
  
Freddy pulled a bag of what looked like drugs out of his pocket and handed it to Katie to give to the officer. "We found these in his pockets when we were seeing what was wrong with him..." Freddy said as the officer took the bag.   
  
"I smelt it on him when he was holding me..." she paused.. "in his breath."  
  
The officer nodded, "Thank you both very much... we'll work all of this out at the hospital when the boy wakes up. I thank you both for everything you did for him.. you might have saved his life if you had left it too late..." she tipped her hat and stepped into her car and pulled out of the driveway. Freddy and Katie stood there as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her head.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as they started walking back into the house?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah... I'm good," she replied as she smiled.   
  
"So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.   
  
"Well..." she said as she looked out the window at the pool as they were walking through the house.  
  
Instinctively as they knew each other, the two raced through the house and out the back door as they ran and both canon balled it into the huge inground pool and made a huge splash.   
  
"Agh! Freddy!" she shouted as he splashed water at her and grabbed her to tickle her. "No! Freddy!! That tickles! Ahaha!" she laughed as he continued to tickle her and she tried to splash him to stop.   
  
Just then, Katie's mom walked around into the backyard holding some groceries that she had picked up and noticed the two in the pool.   
  
"Hey guys!" she said as she waved to them.  
  
"Hey mom!" Katie shouted as she was still being tickled by Freddy.   
  
Then he stopped as he noticed Mrs. Brown. "Hi Mrs. Brown!" he said as he waved to her and she smiled and waved back.   
  
"Oh, Freddy!" Mrs. Brown called as she was about to step inside.  
  
"Yeah!?" he replied.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? We'd be more than happy to have you over!" she asked as Freddy nodded.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to. I'll just have to call my mom after we get out," he answered.   
  
"Ok! Have fun kids!" she said as Freddy and Katie then resumed to splashing and tickling.   
  
So, yet again, it was another happy ending to a moment of Freddy Jones and Katie Brown. As much as sometimes they would kid around and joke and say that it's luck that either of them are with each other, or as much as they play fight all the time and argue over who really won- they loved each other like nothing else... there was no denying it.

* * *

(A/N: Hey! I hoped you all liked it and a big thx to Nanners-77 again for her great idea! I hope you're happy with the turn out of it! And i very much hope that you were all satisfied with the length of this chapter! I hope it makes up for my really bad last chapter! And plz review as always and suggestions are very much always welcome! Thx again! Keep reading!BrOoKe) 


	6. Again I Wait For This To Change Instead

All Of This  
Chapter Six  
Again I Wait For This To Change Instead

* * *

Two months later, Freddy walked up the steps of the apartment building to get to Dewey's for band practice. As usual, he was the last one there. Just like he was the last one there for anything. He was always just... late.   
  
When he got in the door he was greeted by a soft kiss on the lips from Katie.   
  
"Hey.." she said.   
  
"Hey," he replied as he kissed her again.   
  
"Alright, alright... enough with the sappiness... let's get rockin'!" Dewey said as he pushed Katie and Freddy over to their instruments as they got ready to play.   
  
After a while a playing, Dewey decided to end practice that night. "Alright dudes, that was some rockin' practice but it's time for you cats to go home."  
  
"Umm... Dewey," Alicia pulled Dewey over. "I have to tell them now.. we're leaving in 6 days, I can't leave it any longer.." she said as before anyone could get out the door, Dewey spoke up.   
  
"Hey guys! Wait!" he said as they all turned around and focused their attention on Alicia. "Alicia... otherwise known as Braceface- who by the way is now free of braces- has something to tell you all.." he said as he gestured for her to speak and she laughed a bit at what Dewey said.   
  
"Umm..." she couldn't get it out. "Well.." she knew what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "After 3 great years of rockin' out with you all... I have to leave the band.." she said as everyone's jaws dropped.   
  
"What? Why?! Where are you going?" Summer asked out of the crowd of kids.   
  
"My families moving to San Francisco. My grandma lives there.. and she's really sick so we're going to go live with her. My parents have already found work there, so.. I'm moving."  
  
"When?" Marta asked.   
  
"... in 6 days," she replied as everyone's mouths opened even more.   
  
"You mean to tell us that you're moving to San Francisco and you felt that 6 days before you leave was the right time to bring us the news?" Tomika bursted.  
  
"It was hard.. I didn't know when the right time was..." she said as she started to cry even more now.   
  
"It's alright Alicia... it's just.. we're gonna miss you, I mean, who's gonna sing back up now with Marta and Tomika?" Michelle asked as she walked up to Alicia and gave her a hug, as everyone seemed to follow.   
  
"I guess you'll just have to find a new one.." Alicia replied as she wiped her wet cheek.   
  
"Just know then Alicia... no one can ever replace you," Marta said as she gave her a hug.   
  
"Yeah... you'll always be our one and only braceface that doesn't have braces..." Eleni said as Alicia smiled.   
  
Three days later, the band decided to have a going away party for Alicia at Katie's house. Like, a last get together that the band would have with her. A bunch of them were in the pool, laying beside it getting some sun, or playing volleyball with the net that was set up. The only two that weren't outside were Katie and Freddy who were inside.   
  
Freddy walked across Katie's room to turn on her stereo and put in her new AC/DC cd. Then, he sat down on her bed where Katie was laying on her back with her head on her pillow reading a magazine. Since her bed was against a wall, he leaned up against the wall and flopped her legs on top of his stomach.   
  
"So, are you gonna miss Alicia or what?" Katie asked Freddy as he smiled.   
  
"Yeah, she always had something funny or cursive to say.. she was cool," he replied as Katie laughed.   
  
"Yeah... I'm just kinda wondering who were gonna get to sing back-up now?" she said as she put her magazine on her nighttable and sat up as she leaned over and rested her head on Freddy's chest.   
  
"I don't know..." he said as he started stroking his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes.   
  
"I'm tired..." she said as she made herself comfortable beside Freddy, keeping her head on him.   
  
"Just go to sleep..." he said, continuing to stroke her hair as she drifted off.   
  
A couple of hours later, Katie woke up to see Freddy laying there beside her... asleep. 'Aww..' she said in her head. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. When Katie looked over at her clock, she noticed that it was time for everyone to have something to eat.  
  
"Freddy... wake up!" she said as she shook him back and forth, feeling bad for waking him up. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Katie in front of him smiling at him. "Hey Jones... you were out there pretty good.." he laughed as she smiled and kissed him. "C'mon.. we gotta go feed everyone!" she said as he slowly got off the bed and she walked with him downstairs where everyone was still hanging around outside.   
  
Katie walked through the sliding glass door with Freddy coming slowly behind her. "Hey everyone! Cake inside!" she called out as everyone came running inside.   
  
Everyone came to the table where Katie's mom had set up paper plates for everyone and cut up all the cake for each of them. Everyone took a plate and returned outside.   
  
Katie, Freddy, Summer, Zack, Gordon and Marta were all sitting together at the patio table beside the pool eating their cake. Everyone got huge pieces because they got a huge cake.   
  
"Hey Freddy..." Freddy turned his head around to look over to Katie beside him and before he knew it, a huge piece of cake was shoved in his face. Katie sat there laughing as Freddy stuck his finger on his face and licked the cake off of it.   
  
"Hmm.. not bad," he said as before Katie knew it, he had shoved a piece of cake in her face.   
  
"You did not just do that Jones!" she shouted as she stood up before it fell on lap.   
  
"Oh... I think I just did..." he said as all of sudden, Summer shoved some cake into Zack's face... and he returned the favour by doing the same back to her. Naturally, Marta being the one sitting beside Gordon, she just had to give into the urge to do the same to him and him, naturally coming back at her with one in her face.   
  
Turns out, they spent an hour throwing food at each other until... there was no more food left.   
  
The rest of the night, they spent having a campfire and roasting marshmallows, playing hide-and-go-seek in the dark and scaring the crap out of eachother and just having a great time enjoying one another. That was the kinda thing that Alicia loved about the band.. everyone always have fun together no matter what. It was all just... fun.   
  
Finally, the day came that Alicia was leaving for San Francisco. The band all gathered together at the airport and said their goodbyes. Everyone got a little teary eyed, but it was only natural. As Alicia walked out of the terminal, everyone stood behind her, hands waving. Freddy stood with his arm around Katie as she leaned in with her head on his shoulder and waved to Alicia. Summer stood with her arm around Zack's neck and he had his arms around her waist as they both waved with one arm. The band stood behind her just waving, and she could just tell by their faces that as much as they were slightly smiling, they were torn inside. Those just weren't their real smiles.   
  
The next band practice was held 4 days after that day. Katie and Freddy walked up the stairs together to Dewey's appartment, not exactly expecting anything that was ahead of them.   
  
Freddy opened the door, Katie behind him, to a girl with long, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, overly tanned skin, a little mini skirt on with a little tiny t-shirt, showing off her gigantic belly button ring. One of the ugliest things Katie thought she had ever seen. As the door opened from Freddy and Katie, the girl had turned around and given one huge flirtatious smile towards Freddy.  
  
"Hi," she said as she gave a little wave to him. Freddy just seemed to stand there.   
  
"Hi.." he managed to get out.   
  
Almost feeling as if Amber would be the one person that was now in this band that would walk all over her, she needed to move in. "Hi," Katie walked in front of Freddy and gave her a weak smile. "I'm Katie," she said. "The bass player."  
  
"Amber... new back-up singer." The girl replied as if not to care one bit about Katie as she pushed her out of the way and managed her way over to Freddy who seemed to be fighting looking at her at all. "And who are you?" she asked in somewhat of a seductive way.   
  
"Freddy..." he said, again trying to not pay any bit of attention towards her. "And may I introduce to you my girlfriend, Katie..." Freddy said as he quickly made his way over towards Katie and put his arm around her. Katie stood there contently, Freddy's arm around her shoulder with not exactly a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Whatever..." she said as she walked away from them and sat down on the couch and started reading a magazine and twirling her hair around her finger as she did so.  
  
"What's up with you?!" Katie asked as she threw Freddy's arm off of her shoulder. "Drooling over the new girl already?" she asked.   
  
"What are you talking about? I walked right over here and told her right away that you were my girlfriend! I wasn't drooling over her! Why do you just assume that I would just go ahead and flirt with her just cause she's the new girl?!" he asked as he kind of started to raise his voice.   
  
"Why?! Because look at her! She's all over you..." she replied as she walked away and Freddy ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.   
  
"Katie... you know that there is no one that I care about more than you, and there never will be. You are everything to me and I never want to lose you... especially to someone like her. I could never like her just because... she's not you," he said as Katie stood there almost in somewhat of disbelief that Freddy Jones had just said that to her.   
  
She gave in, "It's alright Freddy... I guess it's her I should be worrying about trying to make all the moves... not you," she said as he kissed her softly on the lips.   
  
She smiled as Freddy smiled back at her. "Okay!" They heard Dewey say above everyone's voices. "Now that World War 3 is over, let's get musical fusioning!" he said as he clapped his hands and everyone went to their positions.   
  
The entire practice, Amber wouldn't stop staring at Freddy... and non-stop, he just kept staring back at her just wondering what was going through her mind. Let's just say, Freddy thought that she was kinda weird. Katie noticed it all going on the entire time. The entire time she noticed that they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. 'Who is she to keep doing this to my boyfriend?' she thought. It wasn't like Katie to normally get so protective like this but, it was.. Freddy. Freddy meant more than anything to her... he was the world to her.  
  
When practice ended, Freddy walked Katie home together as usual since they only lived down the street from each other. Katie tried to just shrug it off because she knew that she could trust Freddy. She just tried to let it go.  
  
"So, what did you wanna do tonight?" Katie asked as Freddy stood on her doorstep.  
  
"It doesn't matter... what did you have in mind?" he asked her, as he leaned up against her porch railing.   
  
"I don't know... just felt kinda like hanging out or something,"   
  
"Wanna come over to my house? Watch a movie or somethin'?" he asked.  
  
"Sure.. I just gotta get some food. I'm starved. Fifteen minutes and I'll be over, k?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "Sure, see ya," he said as he kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked down the steps to start walking home. He got about 2 feet down the sidewalk until he saw someone vaguely familiar walking just down the sidewalk just across the street.   
  
"Amber?" he thought loudly out loud.  
  
She turned her head around, and Freddy could see that all her make-up was smudged and that she was crying. He walked across the street to her, hands in pockets wondering what she was crying about. She stopped when he walked up to her. "What's wrong?".  
  
She just looked down at her feet, trying to avoid showing him her messed up make-up. "No one wants me here. I mean, no one actually had a conversation with me or talked to me at band practice, not even Marta or Tomika. It's obvious that Katie doesn't like me already and that's about it for the girls of the band. I mean, Summer was the one who found me but she just seems too wrapped up in Zach to talk to me... and I'm just kinda centred out and I feel like I don't belong..."  
  
Freddy tried to think quickly about what to say. Just thinking about how mean she was to Katie, he didn't want to be mean to her, but he didn't want to be the nicest person in the world. "I know since you're new and all it's probably hard to feel like you fit in right away but you've gotta think about what you've done or said to possibly make people not like you in the band. I mean, the way you were treating Katie wasn't exactly the coolest thing to do to get someone to like you,"   
  
"I know... I'm sorry for the way that I was acting towards her, it was wrong and I never should have been like that. It's just... hard," she said as they started walking together. Then, Amber stopped them from walking and look up at Freddy. She looked behind him at Katie's house and noticed that she was just closing her door. "Freddy... the reason that I was like that was because..."  
  
Just Before That  
  
Inside, Katie put on her flip flops quickly and ran through her main hallway as quick as she could to get to Freddy's. "Bye Mom! I'm going to Freddy's!" she shouted as she heard her Mom reply something that she couldn't hear. She raced out the door quickly, shutting it behind her and she turned around just in time to see Freddy walking with...  
  
"It's because..." then, she did it. Amber kissed Freddy. Just the right time for her plan to work. The thing was, Katie didn't stay on her front step long enough to see Freddy push her off of him. Katie ran in through her front door and straight up to her room where she threw herself on top of her bed as the tears instantly poured from her dark brown eyes.   
  
"What are you doing?" Freddy asked her, wiping his lips off in disgust.   
  
"Freddy... you're hott... and I could tell just by the way that you were staring at me all practice today that you have a very strong attraction to me..." she said, kind of licking her lips after kissing Freddy in what he thought was somewhat of a revolting way.  
  
"Are you outta your mind? **I DON'T LIKE YOU**! The entire time I was staring at you today, I was wondering what the hell is going through that girls mind to make her think that I would have any interest in her? You know that I'm with Katie, Amber, and no matter what you try to do to me or what you say to me will never change that. I love her," he said as he walked off and continued on to get to his house... not even noticing what he had just said. 'You just said that you loved her, Freddy' he thought to himself. 'Do you really love Katie Brown?' he asked himself. "I _love_ Katie Brown," muttered to himself confidently under his breath as he smiled and went on home to wait for Katie.  
  
Little did he know, Katie wasn't coming over that night. And, 10 minutes later when Freddy called, she decided that she wasn't going to talk to him either.   
  
After filling all her pillows on her bed with tears, Katie rolled over on to her back as she lay there on her bed just staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe I loved him..." she said out loud. 'You loved him?' she asked herself inside. She lay there for a while, tears finally calmed, until one more fell down her pale cheek. "I _loved_ him..." she said to herself as she leaned over and looked out her window across her room as the what used to be clear blue sky, filled with dark grey clouds and rain began to fall.   
  
As every bit of strength had been taken from her body, she finally built up the strength to stand up and walk downstairs, as much as she didn't want to leave her room. She walked out her front door and just walked out into the rain careless as she had all her clothes on and just stood out there and just let the rain fall on her as she continued to cry her tears.   
  
Wondering so much about where Katie was and why she wasn't answering her phone, Freddy decided to go to her house and try to talk to her about what was going on. He walked out of his house, not caring about getting wet at all and walked down the sidewalk to see a small, slender figure standing down the street ahead of him.   
  
"Katie?" he said, as he gradually got closer to her.  
  
"What do you want?!" she shouted at him, now that he was near and she started to walk away.  
  
"Why didn't you come over? And why weren't you answering my calls? What's up?" he asked her, as he followed her quick pace and she just seemed to keep going down the sidewalk.  
  
"What's up?" she said, loudly through the rain. "What's up?!" she bolted around at him. "I saw you kissing her Freddy! I saw you kissing Amber down the street! I guess it must not take you long to move on to someone new since you've only known her for a day!" she said, tears falling down her face continuously, but only noticable since her eyes were puffy and red from before and he could tell from her voice. "You just must not care that much! Is that it? You know, I can't believe that I even remotely once thought that you were it. It didn't get better than Freddy Jones. But- of course, I was very wrong. You're nothing but the girl playing, self centred jerk that everyone thinks you are!" she said as she paused and he just looked at her like he was about to say something. But she did before him, more quietly this time, "I can't believe I ever thought that I loved you..." she said as she just looked at him deep in the eye, as she continued to cry and then just walked around him.   
  
But not before he caught her arm and turned her around, "If you even knew me like I thought you did you would know to trust me, and you obviously don't since I wasn't the one who started the kissing you saw!" he paused as she looked at him. "She kissed me! She came on to me and kissed me and you obviously didn't even see it long enough to see me push her off of me! I was going to tell you about it when you came over tonight!" he began to talk more quietly. "But you obviously don't even know me well enough to know that I'm not the girl playing, self centred jerk that everyone thinks I am and that I would never once in my life think of betraying you or cheating on you... especially with someone like Amber. Katie, you were the one person in my life that I thought I could trust more than anyone and that I thought that I could count on above anyone else..." he paused and looked at her, to see all the tears that were falling down her face, as well as the hundreds of drops of rain falling all around them both. "And only if you would've stood there for 15 more seconds to hear me tell Amber that no matter what I would never like her and that I loved you..." he said as he turned around and walked home, leaving Katie with nothing to say but just to stand in the rain as the further he got away, the smaller he became until he was _gone_... and everything that they had, was gone with him.

* * *

(A/N: Well I hope you all liked it! It was the big 'stuff' chapter. Well, that's the only word that I could come up with for this chapter. But anyways.. I hope it wasn't too 'fluffy' in any way with everything that Freddy was saying to Katie.. but if it was, I'm deeply sorry and I'm glad you bared with it to be reading what I'm writing now and accepting my appology... THX! I think I know what I'm gonna do with the rest and I'm not sure if this is going to be an extremely long story.. possibly only 15 chapters or so.. but I could possibly start a sequel after it.. just depending on how I end the story and if I can even think of anything that I could possibly put into a new story. But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you thought or what you think I should do in the upcoming chapters! Thx a bunch! BrOoKe) 


	7. To Tear The World In Two

A/N: Howdy. Thx for all your reviews that you've all been giving me! You're all soo supportive and I'm glad you're all liking the story so far. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! And by the way, it's going to be switching POV's to let you know, since I don't usually use them. Any by the way, I had to re do this chapter because for some reason it uploaded without any paragraphs or anything.. srry bout that! You all know I didn't do that in my previous chapters so I fixed it for you all. Not that fun, but o well. Anyways, Happy Reading! -Brooke)

* * *

All Of This

Chapter Seven

To Tear The World In Two

* * *

Katie's POV

I can't believe myself. Look what I did. I just went and assumed that he did that to me. I should've known that he would never do that. I don't know why I didn't even think twice about it and just went and accused him of that. I'm so stupid. Freddy has been one of my closest friends since I don't know when, and I just acted like I barely knew him. I blew it. The one person I ever loved will never even speak to me again.

I didn't have anything else to do but just sit, soaking wet under my covers and just... cry. That's all that I had the strength to do. I couldn't get up, I couldn't talk. I couldn't do anything. Are people supposed to be able to do anything after their world has just been torn in two? I know... a little far for a 14 year old to be thinking, right? Not when it comes to you being the stupidest person in the world and you just lost the one guy you felt you wanted to be with due to your stupidity and assumptions.

As much as I know that it would be hard for him to take in that I didn't trust him at all and that I just went and assumed that he would do that to me, he should've realized what it would've looked like in my perspective. If anything... why would I have stayed 15 more seconds to watch my boyfriend kiss another girl when that was what it looked like? I guess that's where the part about me trusting him comes in... but, the walls of trust seem to just fall down and appear not to be there when you see someone that means the world to you kissing another girl that he's only known for less than a day. But, I'm still the stupid one in this story... I guess I deserve every tear that falls.

Freddy's POV

And there she went. As much as I was so mad at her for just going and assuming that I would do something like that to her, I can only imagine what it looked like in her perspective. Still, that doesn't change the fact that she should've at least asked me about it before she just went and started getting mad at me for something that she didn't know the whole story to. I just can't get over the fact that we're over... there is no more Katie Brown and Freddy Jones. I don't like anything about the sound of that.

I never want to see her again, for the things she said about me and what she thought that I would go and do... I thought she trusted me and I thought she knew that I would never even have any other girl on my mind, but her. But then, I want to see her and tell her that I'm sorry and that we should just start over... but how are you supposed to start over after something like that happening. Things were said that maybe weren't meant to be... but they were said as there's nothing that either of us can do.

I have an empty feeling inside of me, like a part of me that Katie always seemed to fill the void of... is now gone. I can't believe that after everything we had... now it's just over. It happened too quickly to be real to me. But as much as I continue to say that to myself... it doesn't change the other feelings that I have. The feelings that I can't trust her... and I that don't want someone that I can't trust. There will always be something between me and Katie, but never again... will we be together. You never know when something like that could happen again. I don't want to go through with it. But also, as much as I say that I never would want to go through with it again... I want to, just because I love her so much.

No POV

"Katie! Dinner!" her mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. No answer was to be heard. The only thing that was heard, was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs towards her room. "Katie?" her mom asked. She heard a soft knock on the door. Still, she refused to answer, as all that she could get out was a quiet sob here and there. "Are you alright Katie?" Again.. no answer. Seeing as Katie didn't seem to be in the greatest mood, her mom just gave her some space and backed off...

A little bit too much space considering Katie stayed up in her room, door locked, for the next three days. She didn't bother to eat, except for the small stash of food that she had in her room. With it being her third day in her room, she was over the crying and she just kind of lay there... staring at the ceiling. Her eyes still stung and were puffy from the last 2 days. She couldn't move from her spot, as all her attention seemed to be focused on a spot on the ceiling.

Band practice was that night, and Katie didn't even bother to go, not wanting to face Freddy... or Amber. She just stayed in her room... staring the day away.

Being the casually late kind of guy that he was, Freddy was the last band member to walk up the stairs to Dewey's appartment. He opened the door to see everyone sitting on the couches staring at him. "What?" he said.

"Where's Katie?" Summer asked.

"I don't know..." he said, trying to act like nothing had happened. "At home?"

"I've tried to call her a zillion times and she won't answer! Her mom keeps telling me she's busy. You're her boyfriend... you must know what's up."

He just stood there, silence filling the pause. "We..." he didn't want to say it, especially with Amber sitting there right in front of him. Katie and him breaking up would be like telling Amber that she had won. "We broke up..." he mumbled under his breath quietly, hoping that no one would hear, not that they wouldn't ask what he had said right after. Just as the words flew out of his mouth, a satisfying smile grew across Amber's face.

"What?!" Summer said as the rest of the band grew shocked faces.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Look.. it's a long story. Can we just practice?" Freddy asked.

"Sure, Spaz boy. Whatever we can do to help..." Dewey said, walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder. "We're here for you," he said as Freddy nodded in a assuring way and walked behind his drum set to get ready to play.

Let's just say... it was a bad practice for Freddy. He couldn't focus and he was messing up constantly. He didn't even wait to say goodbye to everyone when they finished playing their last song, he just rushed out the door as fast as he could. He walked down the busy streets of New York and rushed home, hoping to get there as fast as he could.

Katie's POV

I didn't want to go downstairs and face my family. That was the last thing on my mind, but I needed fresh air. I decided to climb out my escape route, otherwise known as Freddy's way of getting into my room when I'm grounded. I put on my big grey sweatshirt and I opened up my window and climbed on to the roof so that I could step over on to the platform sticking out of my treehouse. I climbed down the pieces of wood nailed to the trunk and jumped down on to the ground. I didn't exactly know where to go, but I just kind of started walking.

I wrapped my arms around myself to keep me warm from the breezy, cool summer night. I kept walking down my street until I saw a tall male figue coming towards me. That tall male figure just happened to look really familliar. As he got closer, I noticed that this time, my assumption was right... it was Freddy. I didn't want to say anything to him, seeing that it would most likely end up in an arguement.

No POV

Freddy walked down his street, just waiting to get home and just go to sleep. Hands in pockets, Freddy walked down the street staring at his feet as the lamp posts created a shadow. Just then, all of a sudden his shadow fell apon another. He looked up, seeing Katie standing in front of him. "Katie?" he said.

She just looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes wide open not exactly knowing what to say back to him. Then, she turned around, walking as fast as she could to get back to her house. Freddy walked quickly behind her, until she began a quick run. He began to chase after her as he could barely catch up to her. "Katie!" he shouted. She just kept running. "Where'd you learn to run so fast?" he said, huffing and puffing trying to catch her. She never answered. She just let her tears fall down her face as she felt the breeze cool them against her skin. "Katie!" he said, finally catching up to her as they got closer to her house. He grabbed her arm and tugged her around gently, and all he could see was the night light making her cheeks shine from her tears.

He just stood there, hardly being able to bare watching her in so much pain. "What?" she said through her tears. "Why do you want to talk to me? What's said was said... we can't change anything about what's happened. There's nothing left to say or do. As much as I regret what happened... you'll never trust me again and I can't do anything to change that. So.. tell me Freddy," she said as tears continued to fall down her face, "What do you want me to do or say?" she said as she sobbed.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened... he hugged her.

* * *

A/N: Well.. I hope that left you hanging! Another chapter to come soon! I've got the ideas... keep reading! Hope you all liked it. Toodles. -Brooke) 


	8. Another Night With Her

All Of This

Chapter Eight

Another Night With Her

* * *

When the grasp that Freddy had on Katie loosened and he finally let go after a million moments worth of time passed by, he didn't know what was happening. He did the only thing that he could even remotely think of doing at that time- run. He didn't know why he had hugged her, it was like he didn't even think about it... it had even surprised himself. His mind was even saying anything about it... he just did it- and he didn't know why.

Yet again, Katie was left to stand alone as the dark figure of Freddy racing down the sidewalk just seemed to disappear as he got further away. She was again left with nothing to say, but just to stand and watch until there was nothing to watch and he was gone.

She walked back up to her house, through the front door this time and passed her family as they watched her walk upstairs to her room, staring at her feet. They spoke to her as they watched, but as before, she didn't reply. She just walked until she made it into her room. She closed the door and locked it behind her as she walked over to her bed and just sat down, looking at nothing at all, just staring. To her, it felt like she had sat like that forever. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything...

Freddy ran up his stairs to his house, ignoring his parents and their questions about how practice went. He just kept his speed and got to his room as fast as possible. He threw himself on to his bed and grabbed his pillow and just lay there on his stomach for what seemed to be the longest time. He didn't know what he was thinking, but the truth was that he wasn't thinking straight as since what had happened that night and what he had done, it made him run in the wrong direction- and this is where it took him...

A Year Later

The relationship between Freddy and Katie just seemed to dwindle more and more as every second of the days after went by. It was like they didn't even know each other anymore... and no one would dare to speak to either of them about it. They were just to go in their seperate ways and act like nothing had ever happened- as much as everyone knew things had- and just carry on with their lives.

It had been a while since that night when there had been something that they knew that they wanted to hold on to, but just seemed to let go of without even thinking it over. It was weird to everyone, since no one knew exactly what had gone on between the two. And of all sad things, Amber was the one who knew the most other than Katie and Freddy.

Amber seemed to be more separated from the rest of the people in the band now, knowing that if she did anything more or if she got more involved in things like that, that Freddy would hate her even more.

Everyone had grown since that time, seeing as they were all just entering their second year of high school now and all on different paths. As much as all the band members were exploring different things, just like everyone else does as they grow up, they all still had one main thing in common- the band.

Now at the age of 15, Freddy and Katie never seemed to do anything together anymore. It was like everything that used to be between them all of a sudden just disappeared and nothing was to be heard of it. They didn't talk anymore either, and they tried as hard as they could to have nothing to do with each other. No one had really liked that they were so separated now, knowing the past that they had together and how much they used to have so much fun together every moment they spent with one another. As much as they had moved on and weren't to be seen having a conversation or any contact with one another at any time, they never stopped remembering. The thing was, every single time they saw each other they had to look away to try and stop the pain from coming back to them again.

As they both knew, it wasn't a one sided kind of thing that went on between them but most surprisingly, the one out of the two of them who hid it the best but felt the most hurt and pain over the thought of it was... Freddy.

"Hey Freddy!" Mackenzie Mathews said perkily running up behind Freddy and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Mack," he said, not as happily as her, although, no one could really be as perky as she was.

Mackenzie Mathews. An easy person to fully understand everything about in very few words. Cheerleader. Blond hair. Perfect skin. Ditzy. Adored by every single person in the student population. Well, maybe not very few but you understand her now. You guessed it... Freddy's girlfriend. And even more information on that one- Freddy's girlfriend since the beginning of the ninth grade.

That was step one of Freddy's quest of trying to hide everything that was bubbling up inside of him. He just felt like he wanted to burst it all out and let the world know everything that he was feeling, but he knew... and everything inside of him knew that, he couldn't do that.

"So I was thinking, how about you come over to my house tonight?" she asked, twirling her bright blond hair around her finger.

"Sure..." Freddy said under his breath as he piled a bunch of his books into his locker and shut the locker door.

"Great! See you at 7?" she asked. Freddy nodded with not exactly what you would call a smile across his face.

"See ya," he said quietly as he walked slowly to his class just to run into someone on the way.

Katie, having her locker on the opposite side of the school that her classes were on, rushed to get there as soon as she could- and you could say that she wasn't exactly watching where she was going.

"Ahh!" she said as she bumped into someone that was just slightly taller than she as all her books fell to the ground and she went down to get them.

"Sorry," she said as she pushed her black hair, that was now much longer, behind her ear as she picked up her books.

"It's alright," he said as he bent down to help her, just as she noticed who it was, and he, the same.

She looked at him, picking up her books until he noticed that it was her, and looked at her the exact same way.

"Here," he said quietly, handing her the rest of her books as he rushed off without saying one more word, to leave Katie standing there in the middle of all the people rushing to their classes, just to see him disappear down the hallways and leave her sight... like he usually did.

She then continued on down the halls, just to make it to her class in time.

That night, Freddy walked slowly, later than seven o'clock though, to get to Mackenzie's around 7:30. He knocked on the door as he saw her come rushing from the basement up the stairs to come open the door.

"Hey!" she said, smiling as Freddy stepped inside.

"Hey.." he said, a slight smile on his face as he kissed her. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I got a movie to watch downstairs. C'mon," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs where they sat on the couch and she put on the movie. They just kind of sat there for a while, not really doing anything except watching the movie until, all of sudden, Mack just leaned over and started making out with Freddy. He didn't fight it, he just did it right back.

That was usually how their nights ending up happening. Come over. Make out for an hour or two. Stop to eat in between. Then leave. It was almost like it was some routine for Freddy to do, seeing that when he really should have... he didn't like it at all. To Freddy... it was just another night with her and the life that he had for himself now. He was one of the most miserable people on the Earth, but the thing was that, he had chosen all of this for himself.

At home, Katie lay alone in her room, remembering her encounter with Freddy that day. She couldn't help but let everything out and just cry. She usually did every night, not wanting to let go of what she believed was still between the two of them. She never wanted to let go of any of it.

"Hi, is Katie there?" Summer asked Katie's mom on the phone.

"Yeah, just a second. Katie!" her mom shouted her voice upstairs. "Phone!" she said, covering the voice piece on the phone while she shouted.

"Okay!" Katie replied, wiping away her tears quickly as the picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, a slight sniffle to be heard.

"Hey, it's Summer."

"Hey Summer," she said, sitting up on her bed. "What's up?" she asked.

Summer paused. "Katie... were you crying?" she asked her.

Katie froze. "Uhh.. no?"

"Katie! Look," she paused. "I know that it's hard for you to talk about it considering that you've held it in for so long... but why do you keep thinking about it if it makes you so upset? It's not worth it. Freddy's been with Mackenzie for almost a year now, for God knows what reason, and that's just something that you have to try to start accepting, as much as I know it hurts you to do. Things are going to be different and they always will continue to be different- he's going to go out with other girls. If I know one thing, though, it's that what you two had together will always mean the most to him..." she said, trying to comfort Katie as much as possible.

"I'll be fine Summer," she said, another sniffle sound heard on the phone.

"Okay... well, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, Bye," Summer said as Katie hung up the phone without a goodbye. Katie lay back down on her bed to the position that she was in before, and just let it all out all over again. She couldn't keep holding everything in, as much as it helped her feel a lot better sometimes.

At the later hours of the night, she then decided to do something that even surprised herself. She decided to phone Freddy.

Listening to the phone ring was the hardest thing that she had ever had to listen to. And the second that she heard his voice pick up, she hung up with the fastest speed she had ever imagined.

"Hello?" Freddy repeated himself. "Hello?" No one answered. He then hung up and looked back on to the caller ID to see the name 'Brown' on the phone. _'Why would Katie be calling me?'_ he thought to himself. He sat there in his room, laying on his bed just wondering. '_What if it was her parents calling mine?... But what if it was her calling me?'_ A thousand thoughts went through his mind that night... and continued to do so for a very long time.

* * *

(A/N: Well, I know that my last two chapters aren't that long, but I've got so many ideas in my head right now for what I want to do becuse the lines in the song that I'm making the chapter titles go perfectly with everything that I'm thinking. It's exactly why I picked this song. Anyways.. I hope you all liked it and I'm on a roll! I'm writing my third chapter in my little writing express moment. Anywho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And thank you all for the reviews that I've been getting! Toodles. -Brooke)


	9. But I'm Always Wanting You

All Of This

Chapter Nine

But I'm Always Wanting You

* * *

The next night, Freddy went over to Mackenzie's, yet again, for another night of the usual. He wasn't exactly looking that forward to it, but he didn't really care as he had nothing else to do.  
  
Like before, they sat in Mackenzie's basement, just making out as the movie played and they didn't seem to pay any attention to it. That was basically what their relationship was built on, though, just making out on nights and during lunch.  
  
That was all that they seemed to do, but for Freddy... it was just an act. And as much as people would like to pin it on him that he's a user and that he's using some innocent girl, it wasn't like she wasn't either. She just used Freddy to show off to all her friends and everyone in the school that she could get the most popular guy in school and made out with him quite often to show it. He, however, felt that he was using her for the right reasons- to try and stop his heartache that never seemed to die down.  
  
As they were doing so that night, Freddy didn't even have his mind on what he was doing, because all that he could think about was... Katie. He spent his nights with Mackenzie to try and get rid of his times where he would sit at home and constantly just think about Katie. He did everything in his power to try and make sure that she wasn't on his mind and that he had nothing to do with her. But as much as he tried, the nights that he spent with Mackenzie that were supposed to be getting his mind off of Katie didn't exactly work... he just kept thinking about her even more and wishing that she was the one that he was spending his time with. But... your mind can't change what in your heart, you're really feeling.  
  
As said before, it was just another night with her... but forever and always, through everything in his life no matter what- he would always want Katie. Always.  
  
Seeing as Freddy was a man of secrets, of course no one knew that he still had feelings for Katie like this, or that he would just think about her non-stop, or that he was just with Mackenzie all that time to try and hide his feelings about Katie from the world. He had thought over a million different ways to try and tell her or confront her and came up with a hundred different scenarios of what would happen if he had told her. Never did he expect for himself to still be thinking about it after this long.  
  
"What's wrong Freddy?" Mackenzie asked him, licking her lips after noticing that Freddy was just staring at the ceiling and not moving at all.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Freddy?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" he said, coming out of his trance that was full of his thoughts, definitely not about what was going on in front of him.  
  
"Never mind..." Mackenzie said, irritated as she pulled herself away from him and sat down on the couch beside him.  
  
Freddy sat up and turned himself around to look at the TV screen. He just sat there, hands in lap, feet on floor, no expression on his face whatsoever.  
  
"What's up with you tonight?" she asked him. He didn't look at her.  
  
"Nothing." He paused. "I think I'm gonna go home. My mom wanted me back early tonight," he said, not waiting for her reply or going to kiss her before he left, "Bye," he said as he just walked away, somewhat in his own world, not paying any attention to the real world around him.  
  
His walk home was just like any other walk home, depressing at the thought that he would have to go through many more nights like that one, but happy that he got through another.  
  
He wrapped his jacket around him tighter as the night breeze was freezing. He continued to walk down his street as the late summer air didn't seem to wrap it's warmth around him on those nights like it used to. As he was walking, he saw someone sitting on the curb of the street with their skateboard. As he got closer, he noticed exactly who it was. _'Why do I always see her everytime I walk home?! Can I not walk home without going through this everytime?!'_ he thought to himself.  
  
She didn't see him coming, she was just sitting there with her skateboard under her feet as she moved it back and forth.  
  
"Katie?" he said. He didn't know why he said it, but she was gonna notice him someway or another if he walked right behind her on a quiet night like this.  
  
She turned around, staring him in the eye from underneath her black winter hat covering her ears, and some of her eyes. Then, she didn't say anything to his face, she just turned her head around and stared at her feet moving the skateboard which seemed to be quite interesting to her. "Figures..." she said calmly as she let her long black hair hang in front of her face from under her hat.  
  
"What?" he asked, then decidedly, he sat down beside her. He looked at her, and couldn't help but smile. She didn't want to look at him, but she did, not being able to help it.  
  
"Figures that after all this time, you still don't even know what to say..." she said, a crude sound in her voice.  
  
He sat there now staring at the ground, thinking of millions and millions of things to say back to that. That was the time where all of those scenarios and different ways of confronting Katie were supposed to come in... but they just weren't coming to him.  
  
She looked at him, a small tear starting to form in her eye. "Why do you always do that?" she asked him.  
  
He looked up from the ground, "Do what?"  
  
"Come sit down next to me, or bump into me and start everything off like you're about to say something that I've waited for you to say for the last year and then just sit there like you don't even know why you said hi in the first place or like you feel sorry for yourself that you still don't know what to say so you get scared and run off. I mean, you're always so paranoid... always having that look on your face that makes you look like you're afraid... scared of the outside world, like you have to build something around you because you think they can hear your thoughts..." She paused and looked up at the night sky. "I don't know even know you anymore, Jones..." she asked, still looking up at the starry sky. "It's like you've always got something to say but are too afraid to say it. It's like you lose your words..." she said, Freddy still having his head down and staring at the ground. "Why don't you ever know what to say?"  
  
He looked down at his feet as she looked up at the sky, and finally decided to speak, which was something new between them. "I never-" he paused with hesitation on his face as she looked at him, surprised that he was actually going to tell her the truth for once. "I never know what to say becau-" hesitation filled the silence between them. Then, he looked up at her, to see her eyes pleading with him to just once get it out of him. "I never know what to say because everytime I see you, you steal my words away..." he paused as she looked to the ground again and at her skateboard. He looked up at the stars, "You make me speechless, Katie..." he said, a cloud of air around his mouth when he spoke from the cold air. "I mean, I've spent most of my time just thinking about what would happen if I ever spoke to Katie again and I thought of millions of different scenarios and ways to confront you and tell you what I think for once, and everytime I see you with that glow around you I... I lose all words. I lose everything inside of me because all I can think about is... you."  
  
She looked at him. Total shock across her face that Freddy finally told her at least something about how he's feeling. He actually spoke to her for once instead of just running off scared. He would always just try to run away from his troubles instead of just facing them and that was how he became a man of secrets. He kept everything inside of him and bottled up everything that he was feeling. He didn't tell Zack, his best friend, he didn't tell anybody... and obviously not Katie. He was a mystery to everyone since he and Katie had broken up.  
  
"Why are you with her?" she asked him, and he knowing that she was talking about Mackenzie.  
  
He swallowed and looked away from her, and focused his attention again to the ground.  
  
"Freddy?" she asked. He continued to give his attention to the asphalt.  
  
"I never really loved her... or even liked her for that matter," he said, as you could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I-I don't want people to think that I'm using her just to 'get some' like I know people would say. It's just that... I didn't want the spotlight to always be on the fact that me and you would always have something between us and that we'd never get over it at all. I needed something, or should I actually say someone, to hide behind. I couldn't take it everyday seeing you and knowing that we'd never be together again so I tried to like her... god, I tried so hard to get over you Katie... but no matter what... I did I couldn't do it."  
  
He paused, afraid that if he said what he knew was coming up next it would scare her and make things worse between the two. But he knew that she wanted to know what he was feeling and that she wanted him to let everything out and not keep everything hidden and bottled up inside of him. So, he said it. Not really thinking about what she would say back, but just wanting to let her know that that was how he really felt, and that was how he'd always felt. He had always thought that the stupidest thing that he had ever done was let her get away from him when they broke up. He couldn't believe how stupid he thought it was that they had in the first place... over a stupid thing, too. He should've known that she trusted him...  
  
He looked at her, then her noticing that he was looking at her, she turned and looked at him too. He sat there for a while, thinking and thinking it over thousands of times in his head. Then, he couldn't hold it in any longer, so he said it. "I love you, Katie..." he said, as her eyes seemed to be as watery as a rainy April morning. He then got up and just left. Not running like he usually did. He didn't need to run anymore. There was nothing left to run from. He just walked away... but what he didn't know was that he was walking away from something that he had wanted to hear all along.  
  
"I love you, too..." she said, tears falling down her cheeks as she picked up her skateboard and walked up her driveway and into her house, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

(A/N: I know I Know! It's short! But I couldn't think of anything else to put into this so I ended it like that! I hope you all liked it... and remember to REVIEW! Hopefully this chapter won't mess up like me last two that didn't go up with any paragraphs! Anywhoo... hopefully another chapter to be coming soon! Toodles.-Brooke) 


	10. Let It Be

All Of This

Chapter Ten

Let It Be

(A/N: Titled for purposes of the chapter since the song "All of This" doesn't exactly have a real good chorus which would be the title of this chapter. Anyway... Enjoy! Happy reading.-Brooke)

* * *

Going to school the next day was the last thing on Katie's mind. She didn't know what to do if she was to see Freddy. What would he do? Not only that... but was he still going to stay with that stupid blond haired bimbo? Or... was he going to come out of his hiding that everyone thought was just him?  
  
Cautiously, Katie walked up the steps to Forest Green High School, wondering if Freddy was anywhere near her. She didn't really know why she was so nervous about seeing him again, it's just that... he told her he loved her. After everything that had happened between them, after everything that was said and done, he said that he still loved her? She was the one that wasn't to be trusted... but he trusted her.  
  
"Katie!" She spun around, nervous that she might see Freddy standing behind her, but it was...  
  
"Zack! Oh my god, you scared the hell outta me!" she said, punching him in the arm.  
  
"Oww... it was just a joke and you know that I can't take your punches!" he said, grabbing his arm and rubbing it. She laughed.  
  
"So, what do you want?" she said, as they walked down the halls.  
  
"Have you seen Summer around?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, I thought she'd be with you..." she replied casually.  
  
"Oh, I was supposed to meet her at the corner today, but she never showed."  
  
"That's weird. Summer not showing up? It's not everyday something miraculous like that happens," Katie said as she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
"So have you seen Freddy around?" Katie asked him, stopping at her locker, and with a confused look on his face, Zack stopped at his since they were right beside each other.  
  
"What about me?" Freddy said, Katie turning around almost instantly to see Freddy standing behind her.  
  
"Uhhh... nothing," Katie replied, turning around quickly as she fiddled with things in her locker to get ready for class.  
  
"Look, Katie-" Freddy started until he was cut off by the PA making an annoucement.  
  
_----"Could Katherine Brown please report to the office, Katherine Brown to the office."----_  
  
"That's me! Gotta go!" she said shutting her locker and rushing off with her bag over her shoulder down the halls.  
  
Freddy had seen Katie numerous times that day, and tried to talk to her each chance he got, but she would always make up an excuse to try and get away from him and do whatever she could to avoid seeing him at all. She was finally revlieved when the end of the day had finally came. Not even as relieving as knowing that it was the weekend.  
  
Katie walked home and walked up to her room and threw her bag on the floor.  
  
Later that night, Katie was sitting on her bed, just strumming at her bass playing all different songs and things she had made up, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey.. it's me, Marta," replied Marta's voice.  
  
"What's up?" she asked as she nestled the phone between her ear and her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing.. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over or something? We could watch movies and stuff.. like old times... we haven't done anything in a while!" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a few, ok?" she replied as she put her bass down on her bed.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon!" Marta said as Katie picked up her bass and put it on it's stand.  
  
"Okay.. bye!" she said as she smiled.  
  
"Bye," she replied as they both hung up the phone.  
  
Katie ran around her room grabbing things that she didn't actually think she was going to use when she got there, but wanted to bring anyways. Just stuff like her notebook, songbook and music that she had gotten for new songs. She grabbed her jacket and pulled her bag over her shoulder and just as she was about to walk out the front door, the phone rang. She put her bag down and ran to pick it up in her kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi, Katie?" a woman asked. It was Summer's mom.  
  
"Mrs. Hathaway?" she asked, confused at why she was calling.  
  
"Yes.. Katie..." she said, between heaps of air. It was as if she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Summer alright?" she asked, concerned since it seemed like something was very wrong.  
  
"No.. she's not," she replied. Katie felt a huge lump grow in her throat. She couldn't speak. She had a feeling this was going to be bad. "Summer..." he mother tried to speak. "Summer got into a car accident."  
  
Katie felt like her whole world was beginning to fall down before her eyes. "What?!" she asked.  
  
"Her brother and her were out late last night and he was driving.. and a drunk driver came and hit the side of the car... Summer's side. Matt's alright.. but Summer's not good at all.. I think she would want you to be down here at the hospital... please come," she said as she hung up. Katie could feel the wet, cold tears falling down her cheeks. She leaned up against the wall and just slid down until she slumped on to the floor. She felt like she just got every bit of energy she had in her body taken from her.  
  
The only thing that she could think to do was... well she didn't know what to do, she just ran out of her house to the only place she felt like going. The only place she knew where there would be some sort of comfort for her... probably the only comfort she could feel at that time. She ran down the street as fast as she could.  
  
She slammed as hard as she could on the door to try and get someone to come as fast as they could. He opened his front door to see a slumped over Katie on his front porch, trying to wipe the tears that were so obvious away. She ran to Freddy.  
  
"Katie?" he asked. "What happened?" All she could do was run into his arms and feel the only warmth and comfort she could at that moment. "Kay?" he asked as he rubbed her head and her back and tried to comfort her as much as he possibly could. "What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, now looking at her teary eyes, wiping one away himself.  
  
"It's Summer.." she said between huge breaths. "She's in the hospital.. she was in a car accident," she said as Freddy started to feel every bit of pain that she was feeling too. He embraced her in a bug hug as she held on to him as tight as she had ever tried to hold on before. She never wanted to let go.  
  
"C'mon... I'll get my mom to take us..." he said as he called her down and explained to her and they all got into the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
Sitting in the car, Katie leaned in on Freddy as her head rested on his shoulder and she cried uncontrollable tears and he tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder.  
  
In that moment, Katie felt like she had jusy got everything in the world, and nothing at the same time. The one person that she had loved all along, was with her and he was everything to her, and... she was everything to him. And, at the same time, she was almost about to lose the one person who, no matter what, had never failed to be there for her every moment of her life she needed her. Summer was like the one person in the world who seemed to truly understand Katie for who she really was, and when she hurt, Summer felt every bit of pain, because in some ways, they would say that they were connected.  
  
Just like she connected with Freddy, because when she didn't have the strength to be tough enough, he was tough for her.  
  
Little did they know, or so they may have figured, what lied ahead at the hospital was the last thing that Katie had had on her mind for happening that night.  
  
September 14th. A rainy day. Typical kind of a day when there's funeral. Katie looked out the church window and watched as the rain poured. Summer had died that night in the car accident. As a matter of fact, she was already gone when her mom had called Katie that night. The paramedics said that, she died instantly. Not the kind of way that such a strong peron such as Summer would leave the world. For Summer, never instantly. It had been 4 days since that night... the night that Katie would had engraved in her mind... forever.  
  
Everyone was there. Every friend that Summer had ever made in her life, which happened to be a lot for such a cheery and upbeat person like Summer. The band was there. The teachers from Horace Green and Forest Green were there- the only teachers who ever got the great priviledge to teach such an amazing student, as 'perfect' as she was. Her parents, Katie's parents, Freddy's parents, Zack's parents... everyone's parents.  
  
"We are gathered here today.." such a typical beginning to a funeral. Why did everything have to be so typical? Summer wasn't a typical person... if you ever got the luckiest chance to meet her, you would know that she's not like the typical person. She was just... Summer. Not one way to describe it. You'd have to know her.  
  
Black. The only colour that you could see on every person, since it was a funeral. There Katie stood, with her parents on her left, and Freddy on her right, arm held tightly around her as she leaned on his shoulder, sniffing her life away.  
  
"And now, Katie Brown.. would you like to come say a few words?" the minister asked as Katie nodded. She walked slowly up to the podium stand, which was next to the casket. She stood there, looking out at the wet crowd of all the amazing people that had the amazing priviledge to know Summer. It was unbelievable the crowd she pulled in.  
  
"September April 23rd," Katie said quietly. "I'll never forget that day." She paused. "Summer walked up to that great Mr. Dewey Finn during a band practice and told him that she had been practicing her singing over the summer. The second that she started belting out a song that I have never even heard of and managed to put a smile on every person's face that was in the room... if that look of pure life, love and enjoyment on her face wasn't enough to lift you to a higher place.. then I don't know what is." Katie took a breath. "Summer blew us away with her amazing power to sing... and if you can believe it, she blew Tomika away.. and that's a pretty hard thing to do!" Everyone laughed as Tomika smiled in the crowd. "Though, she didn't want to take the place of Alicia in the band when she had to move, seeing that for some reason, she felt guilty about it and decided to get a new person for the job." Katie thought of Amber and what she had done... but in no way could she put the blame on Summer.  
  
"Not only her amazing power to sing, but the amazing songs that she would write and sing to us all the time. While being in a rock band, it's nice to have some change from the hard core rock songs all the time.. but don't get us wrong... we love our rock! But Summer gave us something... different for once. Summer did that for us with her ability to write music that... meant something to anyone who heard it. For anyone who never knew Summer... well, you truly missed out on someone so unbelievable. As much as she tried to teach me, I never really got anywhere with my singing. But, it meant a lot to her when I would sing for her, seeing that I usually never would, so Summer..." Katie paused and looked at the casket, "... this one's for you."  
  
Everyone got an interested look on their faces when they found out that Katie was going to sing for everyone. She had never sung for anyone in her life before, except for Summer (and Lawrence who was playing the piano and keyboards for her), and she had never been anywhere near as nervous as she was there.  
  
She then walked back to pick up her bass from the stand that was beside another electric guitar and near a drumset that was in the back, and put it over her shoulder as Lawrence took his seat at the piano with the keyboard next to it, and she walked up to the mic.  
  
_"When I find myself in times of trouble  
  
mother mary comes to me  
  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
  
and in my hour of darkness  
  
she is standing right in front of me  
  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be"_  
  
Once Lawrence began to play the familiar tune, Freddy then decided to get up and take a shot at playing the drums for the song, for Summer.  
  
_"But when the broken hearted people  
  
living in the world agree  
  
there will be an answer, let it be  
  
but though they may be parted  
  
there is still a chance that they will see  
  
there will be an answer, let it be  
  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
  
yeah there will be an answer, let it be"  
_  
Then, Zack noticed as well just as Freddy took his seat, that he would play the guitar for the song since it was coming up... just for Summer.  
  
_"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be"  
_  
Then, Zack took his solo. Picking up every ounce of hurt and pain that he felt inside of his body and putting it into that one piece. Taking out everything on his guitar, a few tears started falling from his eyes.  
  
_"Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
  
and when the night is cloudy  
  
there is still a light that shines on me  
  
shine until tomorrow, let it be  
  
I wake up to the sound of music  
  
mother mary comes to me  
  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
  
let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
  
there will be an answer, let it be  
  
let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
  
there will be an answer, let it be  
  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be"  
_  
Katie, Freddy, Zack and Lawrence all silently looked over at the casket that had hundreds of flowers on top of it and they just let all the tears fall. As she finished, millions of tears tried to find their way out. She couldn't believe, they all couldn't believe that it had really happened. Summer was gone... and she was _never_ coming back.

* * *

(A/N: I know! Why Summer? I don't really know.. but I had that chapter written a long time ago so I decided to put it in with a bit of revised stuff to fit it in with the previous chapters. Anyways.. I hope you all liked it! Review Review Review!!!! And by the way, that song is Let It Be by The Beatles if you didn't already guess that one. Also, I don't own that song blah blah blah... I disclaim it obviously, otherwise I'd be a Beatle... and any other bands, movies or songs or anything that I mention in this story. If I did, I'd be out spending all my money on awesome clothes and writing from some really expensive laptop and not a huge bulky computer. Anyways, Review! Toodles. -Brooke) 


	11. With All Of This I Feel Now

(A/N: Thank you soo much to all of my reviewers!! I would list you all but my internet computer is in to get fixed! But thank you all so much!!! Here's Chapter 11! Happy Reading. - Brooke)

* * *

All Of This

Chapter Eleven

With All Of This I Feel Now

* * *

Katie's POV  
  
Trying to control everything I feel at that moment is like all of the Beatles performing live in front of me right now... impossible. With everything about Freddy.. and losing Summer... am I supposed to be able to control everything that I'm feeling? I mean... are you crazy? I know I am.. or at least I'm going to be by the end of this.  
  
Half the year had already gone by since Summer had passed away, and we were all still trying to register the fact inside. It had been a while, but I can still feel that feeling of greatness when Freddy and Zack came to join in the performance at the funeral that I'd like to call... perfection. I mean, I couldn't have asked for it to be any better. It sounded amazing. And I'm sure it felt great for Zack to take everything out when he played... we are always cured by playing music... maybe not cured, seeing as we're all still in tons of pain from everything that happened, but it helps a lot to know that you have the music with you when you feel like you have nothing else.  
  
I knew that I had Freddy... but it was almost like I didn't want to have something that I didn't deserve.. and I felt like I didn't deserve him. For the reasons that I don't know... but I still knew that I loved him. I never would stop loving him and I'm sure this is all already obvious. He was there for me the entire time through everything with Summer and everything just felt- right. But... I don't know if I'll be able to face it anymore. Face the fact that it will never be the same between us.  
  
No POV  
  
Freddy and Katie sat alone on Katie's couch late on a Saturday night watching some movie that they had no idea existed. As much as they both tried to make things between them feel like they used to and make everything go back to normal, they knew it just wasn't possible.  
  
Katie's parents were gone for the next two weeks on business, and she was left to live on her own for a while. It had been around 2 days since they had left and Freddy had been coming over to give her company and try to take her mind off Summer, which was still nearly impossible. All that Katie could think about was Summer...  
  
"Well, it's gettin pretty late, my parents probably want me home soon..." he said, as he stood up off the couch around 11:30. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said as she stood up as well.  
  
She nodded quietly as Freddy could tell that she wasn't looking forward to being alone all this time, and that she didn't like it either. Especially at this time, she needed someone with her.  
  
"Kay, do you wanna come home with me?" he asked her as she looked up from the ground that seemed to keep her stare as she looked at him, and gave him a slight smile and a nodd. She grabbed her bag and her keys as they both put on their shoes and went out the door, Katie locking it behind him.  
  
As they walked down the street, the cool air seemed to make them both shiver, as Freddy slipped his arm around her shoulder to try and keep her warm. She sighed quietly, almost a sigh of relief that she was going to be with Freddy, but not exactly considering how she was feeling about things with Freddy. _'He's trying to make it like it was... and it'll never be like that,'_ she thought to herself as they walked down the sidewalk finally making it to his house.  
  
They walked in as Katie immediately walked up to Freddy's room as he told his parents about Katie.  
  
"Can she please just stay with us for a while? Her parents are away for two weeks.. she's all alone. With everything that has happened with Summer, she can't be alone.. _please_?" he asked as his parents looked at each other.  
  
"Fine, but Freddy, make sure she stays in the guest room, okay?" his mom asked.  
  
"I will.." he said, grinning that they approved as he said thank-you and walked up to his room to find Katie sitting on his bed just staring at the floor. He walked over to her and sat down beside her to see a few tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, pushing her hair behind her ears that seemed to cover her face.  
  
She looked him in the eye, and he now noticed that her cheeks were covered with tears, "It can't be the same.. it won't, Freddy... too much has happened it won't ever be like it was... you notice that, don't you?" she asked him.  
  
He took a while to think about what she had said, and to think of a response. "I don't care if it was like before, or if it's not... what I care about is that I am with you and that I don't have to act like the person everybody thought I was for the past year anymore. I can be myself... and I like who I am when I'm with you," he said, as he wiped a tear away off of her cheek as he graced her chin and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you... Katie," he said as she just stared at him.  
  
She thought it over and over in her head if she wanted to say it to him, if she wanted to tell him that she had always loved him and never stopped loving him... but then she thought about what had happened between them and that she wanted it to be like how it was before, but it never would and they both knew that. She was so scared of telling him, _terrified_... "I love you, too, Freddy..." but she didn't care.  
  
He smiled as he gently kissed her. She had waited one and a half years for him to do that, and it felt exactly like she thougth it would... right. The entire time, she just wanted things to feel right... and they did.  
  
That night, Freddy and Katie sat in Freddy's room for the longest time just trying to embrace the feeling that they felt when they were together like it would never end. Freddy had lent her a pair of his pajama bottoms and one of his big ac/dc t-shirts. Soon enough, Katie had fallen asleep in his arms and Freddy knew that she wasn't supposed to be sleeping in his room. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the guest room. He pulled the covers up around her chin and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night Katie... I love you," he said quietly.  
  
"I love you, too..." she said quietly as she was woken from her sleep. He smiled and turned the light off as he walked out of the room.  
  
'Why can't everyday be like this? Why can't we always have moments like these? Why can't we live that life that we've always wanted to live together?' Katie asked herself. She thought the entire night over about it, and wanted to keep that feeling that she felt when she knew she was safe with Freddy forever. In some ways, though, she felt as if she wasn't even there anymore... she wasn't on earth, she wasn't alive... she felt like she would be gone with Summer forever.  
  
In the middle of the night, Katie woke up due to her thoughts that would often wake her out of her sleep. The thing that was bothering her was that, she couldn't stop thinking. Seeing as music was the one thing that could usually take her mind of things, she walked up to the stereo in the corner of the guest room and turned it on. The fact that her favourite song in the entire world was on- and Summer's too- seemed to take her mind off all the bad thoughts and everything that she was thinking about and the song just let her... remember.  
  
_Hope dangles on a string  
  
like slow spinning redemption  
  
winding in and winding out  
  
the shine ahead has caught my eye  
  
and roped me in so mesmerizing  
  
It's so hypnotizing  
  
I am captivated  
  
I am  
_  
Zack Mooneyham sat up in his bed and looked over at his clock- 2:47 am. He flicked the switch to his radio to hear the song. He sat silently until he couldn't hold in his silence any longer. His silence that kept him away from his friends at school, from his parents, his family, from feeling human. The thing was, he didn't feel like much of anybody. So there he sat, leaning against his poster-covered walls, letting everything out as the only silence that had to do with Zack Mooneyham anymore was the silence of each tear, individually sliding down his cheek.  
  
_Vindicated  
  
I am selfish  
  
I am wrong  
  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
  
Swear I knew it all along  
  
and I am flawed  
  
But I am cleaning up so well  
  
I am seeing in me now  
  
the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_Freddy Jones awoke out of his sleep to the sound of footsteps and music in the room next to his. He got out of his bed and walked over to the guest room that Katie was staying in and peered through the crack in the door. All that he saw was her head hung over her body with her head in her hands as he could see tears glistening in the moonlight as they fell to the floor. The beautiful song played as each tear fell and some that were very seldomnley seen seemed to find their way out of Freddy Jones that night. They slid down his cheek like rain in the Sahara.  
  
_so clear  
  
like the diamond in your ring  
  
cut to mirror your intention  
  
oversized, and overwhelmed  
  
the shine of which has caught my eye  
  
and rendered me so isolated  
  
I am captivated  
  
I am certain now that I am_  
  
Katie Brown had awoken that night to the sound of someone's voice in her ear. The voice that she had missed so much since the last time she had heard it. The voice of Summer. Very often, that same voice would awake her in her sleep to make her think that something that was so unreal, was reality. But Katie Brown only awoke on those nights to notice that something so unreal as Summer coming back to life, was only going to stay just as she thought it would everytime she dreamt about it... unreal.  
  
_Vindicated  
  
I am selfish  
  
I am wrong  
  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
  
Swear I knew it all along  
  
and I am flawed  
  
But I am cleaning up so well  
  
I am seeing in me now  
  
the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_And there Summer Hathaway sat, way up in the place people only dream of going to when they feel so down, and the place that people only fear of going to as they fear of their way of getting there. But she was there.. and she was watching. Watching as three of the people she cared most about in life were going through so much pain and anger. But she would always be up there looking over them, watching them and looking out for them when they needed it most.  
  
_so tired of the corners of your lips  
  
part them and feel my finger tips  
  
trace the moment for forever  
  
defense is paper thin  
  
just one touch and I'd be in  
  
too deep now to ever  
  
swim against the current  
  
_The band didn't know what they were going to do without Summer there. She was the one who tied everything together and kept everyone in place and made everything great for everyone. At band practice, things didn't feel right, as there was no arguing going on between Summer and Freddy and no whining about having to take attendance everytime they got together. There was no laughter coming from Summer as she sat with Zack when he was supposed to be playing. There were no surprise shows coming from Summer to perform her singing talent. The shows that everyone loved. There were no more fashion shows gladly organized by Summer of Billy's outrageous outfits and costumes. Things just weren't... the same. Instead, they sat in the neverending silence that seemed to overcome their lives.  
  
_so let me slip away  
  
so let me slip away  
  
so let me slip away  
  
so let me slip against the current  
  
so let me slip away  
  
so let me slip away  
  
so let me slip away  
  
so let me slip away  
  
Vindicated  
  
I am selfish  
  
I am wrong  
  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
  
Swear I knew it all along  
  
and I am flawed  
  
But I am cleaning up so well  
  
I am seeing in me now  
  
the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_At their concerts, they'd dedicate every single song to Summer. The band would write songs together trying to get out all their pain, anger, and sadness in one and they'd play their new songs and the great thing was... everyone seemed to love them. Sometimes, Katie would take a bass solo, Freddy on the drums, or Lawrence on the Keyboards just for Summer. But, at every single concert, gig, anything... Zack would sing this song and play for Summer just knowing that... she was listening... and she was _loving_ it.  
  
_My hope  
  
dangles on a string  
  
like slow spinning redemption_  
  
As the song finished, they all got out of their dazes that seemed to overcome them while they cried. It did nothing but bring all the pain and anger back making Katie remember every single thing that Summer and her had ever done together. Every moment that Zack shared with Summer. All the arguments that Freddy and Summer had shared. It brang back every single tear that they thought they were done with at the funeral, and brought back every prick of pain that they could imagine. With everything that they all felt now... Katie, Zack and Freddy knew they would still be hurting for a very, very long time... and they couldn't keep hiding it.  
  
But, they had to realize it at some point, and I'm sure they will... they _still_ had each other.

* * *

(A/N: I know! Its short! I think... But I'm low on ideas!!!!! I need help! lol. Any ideas please feel free to leave them. I think someone gave me a song idea or something?? I might use that and I'll look back on my reviews to let everyone know who the awesome idea came from!! So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I hope you all liked this chapter for what it was, and just to let you know- the song is Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional!! It's the most awesomest (new!) song in the world! At least I think so.. so thx for all your reviews lately! Toodles. -Brooke) 


	12. Everything Inside Of My Heart

All of This

Chapter Twelve

Everything Inside Of My Heart

* * *

_Dear friend_

_What's on your mind?_

-Zack's POV-

How am I supposed to know what to feel like at 15? I mean, I loved Summer with everything I had inside of me, but people... they just don't understand just how much I really loved her. They don't understand everything that I feel. Everything inside of my heart right now doesn't feel... right. Things just won't be right until she's back in my arms and everything's the way it was again. But, as much as I want all of that to be true- I know it won't ever be. So, for now, I've just got to live with things the way they are. No matter what, as I lay in Shady Hill Park every Saturday night just like we used to, I will always feel her there with me in my arms, as I remember how her eyes got lost in the night as they grazed the stars.

-No POV-

_You don't laugh the way you used to_

Katie woke up to see the bright sunshine glowing through the window. As she sat up, the bedroom door opened and Freddy walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her on the nose.

"Good morning..." she said, smiling brightly as he smiled at her smiling. He loved her smile.

"Breakfast is ready if you want some," he said as he sat there beside her and she kept her gaze out the window and on him, back and forth.

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Okay," he replied as he stood up and walked out of the room.

_But I've noticed how you cry_

She stood up from the bed and walked into the guest bathroom and washed her face. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom to go downstairs.

In ways, she felt somewhat relieved from getting everything out last night and to hear that song. It made her feel happy.

She walked down the Jones' stairway to find Freddy walking out of the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine..." she said as she smiled and he put his arm around her as they walked into the kitchen to sit down and have breakfast. It felt so good for her to have somewhere to go when she was all alone and she felt great to know that there were people who really cared for her enough to let her stay in their home.

_And dear Friend_

_I feel so helpless_

After they had finished eating, Freddy and Katie decided that they'd go over to Zack's to see how he was holding up. Even after an entire year since what happened to Summer... he wasn't that good at all. He would never talk to them at school, he would be very quiet and to himself all of band practice, and he would never tell anyone just how he was feeling. Well, how would you if you're not talking to them in the first place?

They walked up to the Mooneyham's house and knocked on the door. As the door opened, Zack's mom stood there as she held a Kleenex close to her eye.

_I see you sit in silence_

_As you fight the pain each day_

"Mrs. Mooneyham? What's wrong?" Katie questioned her, a little worried.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asked.

She shook her head. "It's Zack..." she said, quietly and murmured under her breath. Worried faces grew on both Katie and Freddy's expressions.

"W-what happened?" Katie asked as her voice shook.

"... He's gone..." she said.

_I feel there's nothing I can do_

Katie and Freddy both felt like their stomachs were fighting to get out through their throats. Lumps grew inside of them as they feared of everything that could happen.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Freddy asked as he held Katie's hand.

"We woke up this morning and his room was empty." She said it so simply like it was something so easy to say. "His drawers were half empty and his guitar is gone." She paused for a moment. "He's run away..." and she closed the door to leave them standing there on the front porch.

_I know you don't feel brave_

_Even though you are_

"We have to tell the band," Katie said.

"Right. Let's get to Dewey's. They might be there."

So then they got on the city bus to Dewey's as they tried to stay as close as they could to each other the entire time as they feared everything for their closest friend. They had both already lost Summer. How could they go through losing Zack too?

As they reached Dewey's apartment building, they ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Standing at his front door, breathing rather quickly, they knocked on the door. Tomika answered.

"What's wrong you guys?" she asked. They walked into the room and immediately sat down on the couch where a lot of the band gathered around them and Dewey as well, as they stopped what they were doing.

_But it wasn't your beauty_

_That found room in my heart_

Katie was starting to get tears welling up in her eyes, and Freddy just couldn't stop zoning out and losing track of where he was and that he had to tell the band.

"It's Zack..." Katie said, as her tears started to well up even more.

"What happened?" Marta asked.

"We went to his house this morning..." Freddy said as he continued to stare at the ground and not pay attention to anything else but what was going through his mind. Oh, those terrifying thoughts that floated inside of him.

"Well... where is he?" Gordon asked, starting to get a little worried from the vibe that the two were giving off to the rest of the band.

"He's gone..." Katie said, looking up at all of them as her tears finally started to make their way falling down her cheek.

_Dear friend _

_You are so precious_

_Dear friend_

"_What_? Where is he?" Dewey asked, finally getting in on everything.

"We don't know... but we've gotta go looking for him guys! We've already lost one person, we can't lose another." Freddy was finally starting to get his mind back on track as all he wanted to do was find his friend.

"Well, get into groups of three or something everybody! Look _everywher_e that Zack could possibly go, anyone that you know he might run to, and anywhere that he could've gone to get away. Let's do this!" Dewey said as everyone rushed around for their jackets and shoes as they ran out the door.

Marta, Gordon and Michelle decided that they'd look around at the train station to see if he tried to get on the train. Tomika, Alicia and Billy had gone to the bus station to try and see if he was getting on the bus to try and go somewhere. Dewey and Eleni went to Zack's house to check with his parents about any relatives that he might have ran to for somewhere to stay. Frankie and Marco decided to walk around the city streets to see if he was anywhere in sight.

"Where do you think he could've gone?" Katie asked Freddy as they walked through the neighbourhood around the high school.

_And dear friend_

_I am here for you_

"Where would you go if you were Zack running away from everyone in your life? Where would you go first?" Freddy said.

Then, Katie thought of something. "Maybe it's not exactly if you're running from everyone in your life. Maybe he's running to someone? Before he leaves for good."

"Summer." There they went. Running as fast as they could to the only place they could think of... were they ever right.

_I know that you don't talk too much_

_But we can share this day anew_

There he kneeled, right beside her as he rested his hand on top of the large stone. His guitar rested on the ground alongside his bag that was most likely full of clothing and necessities.

They quietly walked up behind him as they heard him talking quietly.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this. I know that you wouldn't want me to run away... but that's all that I can do. I'm alone without you. I know that there's Katie and Freddy and the band... but it's just not the same. I have _no one_. I am _no one_ without you. So, I'm leaving. I'm leaving everything that reminds me of you, I'm leaving all the things that make me feel so worthless and alone. I'm leaving my life and everything that I had left of it. It's all worthless to me now. I thought of _so_ many other things to do other than this... but I know that you would never want me to hurt myself in any way and to me, I'm only hurting myself by staying here and having to deal with everything around me... because, I _can't_ deal with it. I've tried and tried and _nothing_ seems to make it better." Tears were sliding down his cheeks continuously and they couldn't seem to stop. "I love you, Summer. I always have, I always will. So, this is goodbye, just until I see you again. I'll be right up there with you at some point and we can be together again. But, until then, it's goodbye- for _now_. I love you..." he said, as he stood up and grabbed his guitar and his bag and flung them over his shoulder. Just as he turned around, he saw the two standing there in front of him. "What are-"

"Don't do it Zack." Katie said as she stood with her hands in her pockets and stared him in the eye.

_Dear friend_

_Please don't feel like you're alone_

"It's not gonna help anything," Freddy added in after her.

"Running away... it doesn't change anything. You're just putting a new face on the same loneliness, Zack. As much as you think that you're helping yourself by doing this, you're just making it worse."

"You wouldn't know. You don't know how it feels-" he said as he started to rush away from them.

"We might not know how it feels but we sure as hell _will_ if you run away," Freddy said as Zack stopped in his tracks.

He turned around and faced the two. "Don't say that you have no one, Zack." Katie said through the cold winter air.

_There is someone who is praying_

_Praying for your peace of mind_

"But I don-"

"_Yes_ you do. You can say it to yourself as much as you want and try to make it seem as real as you can, but what you try to tell yourself and reality will always stand out amongst everything else." Katie said as the wind started to blow her hair around.

"You'll _always_ have us, and the band. We're always here, but, if you pretend that we're not, if you don't tell us how you're feeling and if you keep everything inside of you... we won't be able to help you." Freddy said as Zack started to look not interested.

"I don't need your help..." he said as he started to turn around again.

_Hoping joy is what you find_

"You don't know what you need Zack! You don't know anything other than what you want, and what you want is Summer! Well... she's not going to magically wake up and be alive tomorrow! You have to open up your eyes and notice that there's an entire _world_ out there that she would want you to enjoy and love and have a great time in! She doesn't want you to run away from your feelings... run away from your friends and family, or run away from your _life_. The only thing you'll get out of that is more loneliness and a bigger hole in your heart," Katie replied as he stood there with nothing left to say.

There was silence between the three of them. Zack stood, Freddy stood, and Katie spoke, _again_. "Zack, you're stuck in seeing only what your life used to be... but, you've got to see is what it's _become_. It is what it is. Things are what they are. You can run as much as you want... but that'll just follow you everywhere that you go."

_I know you don't feel weak_

_Even though you are_

"Zack... man, I've gotta admit, we should've done something. We shouldn't have just let you be on your own with everything that you felt, and everything that you had to deal with. You just loved her, and to you it felt like because she wasn't there, she forgot to love back. But, Zack, just because she's not here _physically_... doesn't mean that she won't always be here with you no matter what."

He stood there trying as much as he could to take in everything that they had just told him and he tried _so_ hard to fight against everything that they told him, but as much as he tried, he couldn't fight the fact that... they were right.

_But it wasn't your strength_

_That found room in my heart_

He slowly walked towards them as he dropped all of his things and they embraced him in a hug.

"It's nice to have ya back, man." Zack smiled as he started to burst out crying, and they got it in them too and cried as well. There they stood for a very long time, as they not only felt the warmth of each other again, but of Summer, as well.

They had called everyone on their cell phones to let them know they had found him. They were so lucky to have thought of what they did, or, he could've been long gone by the time they started to look. They all gathered back at Dewey's apartment and decided that they'd call his parents later.

They all sat there huddled together, talking over everything they felt. They talked about everything that had happened, and everything that was going to happen. Everything that they were going to do to live an amazing and happy life, just for Summer. They were living for her, and they were living amongst her. She would never be gone. The other good thing, neither would Zack. They had gotten him back.

_Dear Friend_

_You are so precious_

_Dear Friend_

__

(A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews I've been getting! I love all of the support you all have been giving me! You're all AWESOME! I love that everyone is really getting into it and there seems to be quite a few tears coming from everyone! It's great to hear my writing is gettin to you. Look forward to another chapter soon! I'll try to get one in as soon as I can with all my homework that I've been getting lately! Anyway, toodles. -Brooke)


	13. Living In Your Letters

(A/N: Yet again, the line of the song doesn't really mean much and it's basically all the same lines except with one different word from all the others. So, I might happen to add my own chapter titles in from now on, I'm just using titles of songs since I usually end up putting a song into my chapters. By the way, so I don't get sued or anything, the song in the last chapter was Dear Friend by Stacie Orrico. Don't really like her, but the song suited it really well. So, I hope you all enjoy my new chapter and as before, I'll try as hard as I can to update! Thx bunches! Toodles. -Brooke)

* * *

All of This

Chapter Thirteen

Living In Your Letters

* * *

_I'm always assuming the worst,_

_But you're going on none the less_

_And there's nothing to cushion your heart led fall_

__

Another half of the year had passed and it had been just about that long since Zack had run away, and the good thing was, he hadn't done it again. Everyone was really close after that happened because they noticed that sometimes all that they have is each other, and when it comes down to that, you can't just let someone slip like that.

It was now the summer of their junior year (a/n: I think? I don't know! lol I'm Canadian! haha oh well, they just finished their first year of high school... and on with it!) and by the way things had been going, it seemed as if they were graduating that year. It had been a long, tiring, and extremely difficult year. At some points, they didn't feel like they were going to make it at all... but they now knew that they had each other, and that that wasn't going to change.

_Letters from further away_

_Keep pulling me close to home._

_And there's something to cushion my callous sighs_

__

That was the summer that Katie had decided to go to a music camp for the whole two months of the summer. She was going to miss Freddy more than ever, but they had promised to write each other as much as they could.

Katie sat on the top of her bunk bed in her cabin as the rest of the girls that were staying with her all read magazines, listened to music, or just kind of laid there. She was leaning over her notebook with her pen in her hand, writing a letter to Freddy.

_And I know that you hope for longer good-byes_

_Embracing for forever and falling in your eyes_.

"Freddy! Get the mail!" Mrs. Jones yelled from inside the kitchen as he sat in his living room playing video games.

"But Mom! I'm almost at the top score! It's the 10th level!"

"Freddy! You're almost 16 years old! When are you ever going to stop playing those stupid video games?!"

"Never!" he shouted back, just like a little kid.

"Just _go_ Freddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" he replied as his car crashed and he got a saddened look on his face.

He walked out his front door and walked up to the fancy looking mailbox and grabbed the pile of letters that had been shoved inside. He walked his way up the driveway, shuffling through the letters until he saw one that had his name on it in Katie's writing. He walked in his front door and threw the other letters on the table for his mom as he ran upstairs to read the letter.

_Pouring over photographs_

_I'm living in your letters_

July 1, 2005.

Dear Freddy,

Hey! What's goin on? Well... camp's been pretty awesome so far! I love it! I just wish that you were here... you'd love it! Well... I've made a few friends. My bunkmate Kyra is from L.A. and she's so superfantabulously fun. Don't ya love the word? Haha... so, I hope things are all good back at home. I hope the band is doing good and that they all don't miss me too much!

So we've been having music lessons and stuff, not that I really need them at all. Just put the stuff in front of me and I'll play it! Geez. So there are a lot of drummers here. Not that any of them can compare to you. lol. So today we played Let It Be by The Beatles. Kind of brought a lot back to me but I tried to hold it in. It was hard though. So, I MISS YOU! I seriously wish that you were here sooooo much! I miss you, you good ol' spaz boy! Haha... so, I'm listening to Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional... so typical of me, huh? It reminds me a lot of you, and that's probably why I listen to it soo much! Hehe... Well, I can't WAIT to get home, but I'm enjoying the stuff here. I miss you tons and I love you so incredibly much!

Love- Katie

P.S. I Katie Brown hereby promise not to fall for any boy other than the blond kid with the spiky hair that seems to spaz a lot (hence the nickname) and is an amazing drummer. (Hmm... wonder who that kid is? Haha... Love ya!)

_Breathe deeply from this envelope_

_It smells like you and I can't be without that scent_

__

He smiled at the letter and thanked god for the mail system. A whole summer without Katie was like a year without air. He lay down on his bed as he looked over to the picture of Katie and him as they were soaking wet from swimming. It was taken just a little while before she left at the end of June. He wanted her there with him so badly, and he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

He then decided that he'd write her back since he really had nothing else to do anyway. A summer without Katie was no summer at all.

_It's filling me with all you mean to me_

__

July 3, 2005.

Dear Katie,

Hey! Well... not much going on here at all. So incredibly boring without you here! Wow, do I ever wish I was there too. I'm so mad that my mom said that I couldn't go because I didn't clean my room one night! I mean, how crazy is that?! I'd say quite too crazy to really understand. Anyway, the band's doing great, but not exactly that great since we don't have a bass player all summer! Hmm... I wonder why? Haha... well, I HOPE that no drummer's can compare to me! lol. I'm glad that you're making friends... just stay away from that blond spiky haired drummer... he seems _too_ good to be true. Haha, well I know it must be hard to hear the song cause every time I heard it I almost break down it takes so much outta me.

I miss you, too! You have no idea how horrible this place really is when you're not around. You know how Zack is, all too good to be true. He's really getting to love life a lot now, knowing that everything's well and that he's got nothing else to worry about. I'm really happy for him. You know what's funny? We're talkin like we haven't seen each other in FOREVER, and haha... it's been like 5 days? Ah well... I still miss you more than I can imagine! Nice, nice... Vindicated is some good stuff. Can't wait till ya get back, I miss ya more and more everyday. I got something for ya by the way. I guess you'll have to find out when you get back though! Haha... I'll c ya! I love you!

Love- Freddy

P.S. I Freddy Jones hereby promise not to fall for... Lawrence. Haha... jokes! I love you too much to even look at any other girl! (Miss you!)

_Continually failing these trials_

_But you stand by me nonetheless_

__

He put the letter in an envelope and labelled it with the necessary. He ran down his stairs and out the door to put it in his mailbox and then went back inside. He ran back up into his room and lay down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling just thinking of Katie for what seemed like forever.

Did they have too much in common or what? Katie lay in her bunk once again, just staring at the ceiling thinking of Freddy. She was so mad that he wasn't allowed to come to the camp; it would've been one summer to remember. But, she had to admit, she was still having a great time.

_And you won't let me sink_

_Though I'm beggin you, I'm beggin you_

__

"Hey Katie, who's the beautiful boy?" Kyra asked as she lay on her bed on the bottom bunk holding a picture of Freddy that must have fallen off Katie's bed.

Katie sat up and laughed at her friend's remark. "That's Freddy," she replied.

"You've got yourself quite a looker there, my friend."

Katie smiled as she climbed down the ladder to get the picture from Kyra. "Oh, I know..." she said as she and Kyra both laughed.

_Phone calls from further away_

_And messages on my machine,_

_But I don't ever tell you this distance seems terrible_

__

"Let's see that picture!" Emily called from the other side of the cabin as she got up from her bunk and walked over to the two. She looked at the picture, "Hey Kyra, I'd have to agree!" she said as she smiled, looking happily at the picture of Freddy. By then, all the girls in the cabin were surrounding Katie and the picture.

"So where'd you guys meet?" Kyra asked as Katie climbed back up on to her bunk with the picture in her hand.

"We've been going to school together since kindergarten... we're both in a band together."

_There is no need to test my heart, with useless space_

_These roads go on forever and so do you and I_

__

"Awesome, what's your band called?" Kyra asked from her bunk.

"School of Rock."

"That's your band?" Emily asked.

"Yeah... why?" Katie asked.

"Everybody at my school is crazy about that band... we went to see you guys at a gig one time. It was so awesome!" she said as she smiled.

_So I'll hit the pavement _

_It's gotta be better than waiting _

_And pushing you far away cause I'm scared_.

"Wow... I didn't know we were known _that_ well..." Katie said, a little bit surprised.

"You're telling me that you're going out with Freddy Jones from School of Rock?" Phoebe asked from another bunk, getting interested in the conversation.

"Yeah," she said, not really knowing that all these people really knew her band.

"You're _so_ lucky..." she said, in a somewhat dreamily way.

Katie smirked as she looked at the picture and smiled, "Yeah... I _really_ am."

_So I'll take my chances_

_And head on my way up there._

_Cause turning to you is like falling in love when you're ten_.

* * *

(A/N: I hope you guys didn't think that it was that horrible!! Just bare with me... I've got some ideas to come. Well, I hope you all still like it... and go and press that button on the bottom of your screen and REVIEW! It would be really nice of you:D Anyway... the song is Living in Your Letters by Dashboard Confessional... yes, Dashboard Confessional again!! They're so great... so be ready to see more of their songs in my chapters! Well... I better be going, so, REVIEW. Toodles. -Brooke) 


	14. Promises

All of This

Chapter Fourteen

Promises

* * *

(Final chapter!!)

* * *

Katie slumped down on to her bed after a long drive home from camp. She had had a great time there, and made friendships that she hoped would last forever. She was so incredibly happy to be home, but she only had one person on her mind, and that was Freddy.

She got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom, can I go for a walk?" she asked.

"To Freddy's, I take it?" her mom asked.

She laughed a little, "Yeah."

"Go ahead, but don't be too long, okay?" she asked her as she started to wash the dishes.

"Alright," Katie smiled and walked down the hallway. As she opened the door, she smiled as she saw Freddy standing there with his fist in the air, just about to knock.

"Hey!" she shouted, as she ran into his arms.

He laughed as smiled big. "Hey, I've missed you..." he said as he hugged her tighter than he had ever hugged her before.

"I've missed you, too!" she said as she smiled and hugged him continuously, not wanting to let go.

They both let go of each other as they stood there in amazement that they were standing in front of each other again. It was quiet for a little while as they both smiled, but they enjoyed the silence. It felt good.

"How was camp?" he asked.

"Great! Everyone knew about the band, it was really weird but cool at the same time." She giggled a bit. "They all knew about you and were crazy about you. Then I told them that I was going out with you and they lost it," she said as they smiled and he got a little bit red in the cheeks.

"So you got my letters?" he asked.

"Yupp." She smiled. "And don't worry; I didn't fall for any of the guys there." He laughed. It was awkward how they kept standing with him outside and her inside with the door open. "Wanna come in?" she asked.

He smiled. "Sure,"

They walked downstairs into the basement and put on some music.

_What would you say if I asked you not to go?_

_To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me_

Katie sat down comfortably on the couch with her legs crossed as she sat sideways and looked at Freddy, who sat there casually. They just kind of sat there, once again enjoying the way they could talk to each other without talking, and just looking. They loved it.

_Would you take my hand and never let me go_

_Promise me you'll never let me go_

Finally, Freddy couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaned in and kissed her. It was deep, but not too deep. It was... perfect.

"I've waited all summer to do that," he said as Katie smiled, bit her lip, and leaned in again for one more.

"Me too," she replied as she slowly opened her eyes to see Freddy grinning widely at her. "What?" she asked with a smirk.

"I just can't believe that I'm sitting here with you right now. It feels like it's been forever."

"It _has_ been forever..." she said quietly as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder and he comfortably put his arm around her. "Never again will I go to a camp and spend the entire summer away from you," she looked up at him, "its _way_ too long." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

_And the stars aren't out tonight,_

_But neither are we to look up at them_

She listened to the line in the song. "That's how I felt every single night while I was there. Without you to look at the stars..." she said as she gazed around the room and they just sat in their embrace.

_Why does hello feel like goodbye?_

_These memories can't replace,_

_These wishes I wished and these dreams I chased_

_Take this broken heart and make it right_

"Well, you'll never be without me again." She smiled. She couldn't get over the fact that she was home again and sitting in her basement with Freddy's arms around her. She _loved_ that feeling. When they were alone, and when he was just holding her, she felt like she had some time to breathe. To get away from the things in life that always seemed to suffocate her the most. It was like her moment when she didn't have to think... she just had to breathe. She loved that feeling.

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone_

_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me_

_I thought you should know, you're not making this easy_

"Katie?" Freddy spoke up out of the graceful silence.

"Mhmm?" she replied.

"Do- do you love me?" he asked, a bit nervously.

"More than _anything_." She said it so simply.

"Good, 'cause I love you, too." He replied in a sense of relief.

"Will you promise me something Freddy?" she asked him.

"_Anything..._"

She sat up and looked at him. There was a deep feeling between the two. "Promise me you'll never let me go?"

He smiled. "I would _never_ let you go, Katie Brown." They both smiled.

_I never thought I'd be the one to say_

_Please don't, please don't leave me_

It was like a clarifying moment in their lives. It was the moment that created a path for the two. It was not a path of which would be taken cautiously, afraid of the destination. It was a path that they could freely take, and not have to worry about where it would take them. That was because in that moment, they realized that no matter where it would take them, they would always be together. As long as they were together, they would be free...

This is where that path took them.

It was the most nervous moment of their lives. They stood there anxiously as they held each other's hands and mouthed words to each other.

"I love you," Freddy mouthed to her.

"I love you, too." She replied with a smile.

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone_

_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me_

_I thought you should know, you're not making this easy_

Everyone was there: their parents, Dewey, the entire band, all of their friends, but that no one else. It was the perfect little backyard wedding.

Everyone had grown up a little since then. The majority of the band was at the ripe age of twenty-two, and Dewey was still trying to hold on to his youth. They had had many great years with the School of Rock, and they still enjoyed rocking out. They had gotten a record deal around two months after the summer had just ended. It was one of the greatest things that had happened to all of them.

They eventually came to accept Summer's death. It was something they couldn't keep grudging about. They would always remember her, and she would always be in their hearts.

Zack also ended up having another girlfriend. Her name was Alex, and eventually, they had gotten married not that much later.

"I do."

"I do."

The moment was coming.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_Take my hand and never let me go_

They both leaned in as they immediately heard applause. They smiled graciously at each other and hugged one another before taking the others hand and walking back down the aisle.

They had a perfect life together. The band was one of the greatest bands of all time, and they finally had to end it before they all got too old. It ended before anyone had any kids.

By the time they were thirty, they had a little girl named Ashlynn who was three, and a little boy who was five. They had moved into a house that was near their parents, and also right across the street from Zack and Alex.

_Take my hand and never let me go_

Dewey ended up marrying a little later on. He was older, but he didn't care too much. When they were at a gig one night, a woman by the name of Rachelle had come up to him after the show and they just hit it off. They were really good together.

Even then, Katie and Freddy would never forget the night that Katie had come home from Band Camp. The time they spent together that night was what brought them to where they were. The song that played through it all was the one they would never forget. For as much as it wasn't easy, they never let go.

They couldn't just let go. They were in love. Through everything they went through to be together, it finally became worthy in the end. But to them, it was always worthy. They were just always trying to find that path- that path that took them where they belonged. Together. Together and _free_.

_Promise me... you'll never let me go._


End file.
